Ties That Bind
by john6lisa
Summary: AU B&W Myka and Helena share in their grief and learn to love and live again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I just can't get this idea out of my head. I will still update my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"Thank you," The tall brunette whispered to the TSA agent as she held her mother-in-laws hand in hers, guiding them both behind the tall agent.

As he smiled at the two women, opening the door for them. "It will be a few more minutes before a representative from the airlines comes to speak with you Mrs. Lattimer,"

"Thank you," both women replied at the same time. Then looking at one another, a sheepish smile crossing both their faces as they found two empty seats.

The small room was crowded with family members and loved ones of the flight crew and passengers. Myka watched the crowd of people milling around, standing and then sitting, unsure of what to do with themselves. She watched as some cried, others pacing the length of the room grumbling as the news of their loved ones were but non-existent, a woman held her teenage son as he ranted, watching the news reports on his phone.

"You know, the last thing Peter said to me this morning before he headed to the cockpit was that it was funny… " The older woman drew a hitched breath as she tried to choke back her tears. Myka gently squeezed her hand, pulling a small box of tissues out of her big black bag.

The older woman took one, dabbing her eyes as she cleared her throat.

"He said it was funny that the flight number was the same as today's date," Jane said as she grabbed another tissue, her sobs starting to shake her body. Myka held her mother-in-law in her arms, as they leaned into one another, kissing the top of the older woman's head, her own eyes glossing over as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Flight 421," The accented voice shook Myka out of her daze.

"I'm sorry, what?" Myka said as she cleared her throat, sitting up with Jane at the same time. Both women turning to the sound of the voice near them. They looked at the woman sitting next to them, holding a young girl in her arms.

"My apologies, I did not mean to eavesdrop, but I could not help but think of how ironic it is, and when you mentioned the number…" The soft British voice trailed off, kissing the little girl's head in her lap.

"421… today is April 21… 421." a flash of understanding crossed Myka's face.

"Mummy, today is April 21, 2014," the little girl repeated as she leaned over to the two women.

"My name is Christina and today 421, just like Ms. Giselle's fight," The little girl beamed as she held her teddy bear toward the women.

"Now now, little one, let's not bother the nice ladies. I am truly sorry, she has just learned the dates and the calendar in school," The mother smiled as she hugged the little girl closer to her.

"My name is Jane," The older woman said as she held her hand to the offered teddy bear, smiling and then holding the little girl after she scurried into her lap. She smiled at the mother and gave her a nod that it was okay.

"I teach elementary school," Jane said absentmindedly as she smiled at the little girl.

"My name is Myka, and this is my mother-in-law, Jane," Myka nodded as she reached around the two, shaking the mother's hand.

"I am Helena Wells, but my friends call me HG," Helena smiled as she studied the woman whose hand she held.

"I could use a cup of coffee, Jane? How about you, HG?" Myka asked as she let go of Helena's hand.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Christina, would you like some juice?" Helena asked to her little girl as she got up at the same time as Myka.

"Yes, please, Mummy," The little girl grinned as she played with the bear in Jane's hand.

"Do not fret Mrs. Wells, she is in capable hands," Myka said as they started to walk off to the table that had been set up by the airlines. Vats of coffee, hot water for tea and coolers filled with an assortment of soda and juice, along with the usual assortments of snacks.

"Christina is adorable," Myka said as she poured the coffee for herself and Jane, looking over the fruit, trying to decide on an apple or banana.

"Thank you, and please, call my HG, there is no Mr. Wells" Helena said as she looked side-ways at the tall brunette, noticing the pale line where a wedding band had been.

"HG Wells, like in the writer?" Myka tilted her head to the right a little as she handed Helena the basket of assorted tea bags.

"Yes, it seems my family is somehow related to the author and found it rather amusing to name me after him. Why, I haven't the foggiest, seeing as Charles is the oldest in the family," Helena smiled as she looked through the offered teas.

"How did you know I would prefer tea?" Helena asked as she opened the bag. "Was the accent a giveaway?" she smiled as she poured a bit of milk into her Styrofoam cup.

"Well, that and the fact that you poured hot water into your cup instead of coffee," Myka replied as she stirred both cups, a smile dancing at the corner of her lip.

"Flight crew or passenger?" Helena asked as they walked back to the table.

"Flight crew, Pete is… was the co-pilot," Myka said as she sat the coffee cup in front of Jane. She smiled as Jane nodded her thanks, opening up the juice box for the little girl that Helena had set down next to them.

"Everything is fine," Jane said as she nodded to the two women.

"Why don't you two take a breather, Christina and I were just discussing the merits of Teddy Ruxpin as opposed to My little Pony," Jane smiled, knowing they all needed a distraction from the dire situation they found themselves drawn together from.

Myka and Helena smiled, giving the older woman's shoulder a squeeze as the little girl sipped her apple juice.

"And you?" Myka asked as the two women walked to the floor to ceiling window overlooking the tarmac.

"Flight attendant, Giselle always had a love for travel," Helena said, her eyes drifting to the plane taxiing on the runway.

"So, you two are?" Myka halted herself. This was too intimate a discussion to have with a woman she had only just met. "I am sorry, I did not mean to pry," Myka said, shooting her eyes back to the coffee cup in her hand. Helena let out a light chuckle as she tapped on Myka's ring finger.

"Well, seeing as we are 'prying' into one another lives, care to explain that?" Helena smirked a little.

"We, Pete and I are… were getting a divorce, hence no wedding ring," Myka said as she held up her left hand, wiggling her ring finger.

"And would you please explain to me why I am pouring out my secrets to a woman I just met not just an hour ago?" Myka said, not sure if she should be amused or confused.

"Tragedy makes for strange bedfellows," Helena whispered, then sipping on her tea as her eyes flashed an unsaid pain and a bit of...something, Myka mused to herself.

"I guess so," Myka shrugged as they both stared out the window.

**XXX**

The crowd of people stiffen up as the liaison made his way inside the room. People start rushing the portly man, his back pressing against the door as his bushy eyebrows raised and lowered at the onslaught of the rush.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen," the man said as he raised his hands to the crowd, "I know you all have questions, and the airlines has prepared a statement, but…" His hands raised, his eyes softening as he spot the curly haired woman in the back of the crowd.

"At this time, we ask that the families of the crew follow me and a representative from the airlines will be here shortly to answer question for the family members of the passengers," He abruptly said, letting out a shallow breath of relief when he saw Myka parting the crowd.

"Please, all family members stay here for now, the members of the flight crew, would you please follow us," The young woman said with a calming voice, the crowd settling down to a low grumble as the other family members followed the tall brunette out of the room.

As the small crowd of people settled into the small room, Myka holding a chair out for Helena and Christina, Jane shot her a quick look as she sat down next to the mother and child. Myka quickly took her seat next to her mother-in-law, nodding for the man to start the painstaking speech.

"As you all know, we lost radio contact with flight 421 just outside of Ohio, we have reason to believe that it was an in-house failure and not an act of Terrorism," The man said as he looked to Myka for a show of strength.

"As you all know, it will be months before we have definitive proof of what caused the crash," The man said as he looked at the faces of the families that lost crew members in the crash.

"Have they located the black box yet, Mr. Neilson?" Myka asked as she raised her hand.

"The recovery crew located it an hour ago," The man said. Murmurs started filling the room, Myka could hear the whispers and turned to look at the Brit sitting next her.

"Jane, maybe you should take Christina out for a bit," Myka said, her eyes locked on dark Mahogany, a nodding of understanding between the three women.

"If there are any children here, now would be a good time to take them out for a small break," Artie said as he and Myka shared a slight nod.

They sat in silence as a few parents took the young children out of the room; Jane gave Helena a soft squeeze as the mother handed Christina over to the older woman. Myka waited till the door was closed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, she sighed as she looked up at the man.

"Any survivors, Artie?" was all Myka whispered, feeling Helena grip her arm as all eyes turned to the TSA in charge.

"No" He softly whispered as he looked down at his notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I will write a few more chapters for this story and see where it takes me. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Quick note, at the end of the last chapter, Artie is a airline agent, not TSA. If there is interest in continuing this story for a bit, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

Myka sat back as she watched the crowd of the flight crew's loved ones slowly trickle out. Artie had been handing out names and numbers for contact information with the airlines for help with questions, the last being counselling.

"How is Jane holding up?" Artie asked as Myka got up from her seat.

"About as well as can be expected, considering she just lost her son less than 4 hours ago," Myka responded, wiping a tear off her cheek as she tried to smile at the man.

"And how about you, kiddo?" Artie asked as he handed Myka his handkerchief out of his coat pocket.

"If you would have asked me that three hours ago, I would have been a blubbering mess. Jane and I knew, as soon as we saw the wreckage on the news… we knew," Myka said, choking back the pain that had clenched her heart. "I just want to get back to work as soon as possible and find out what happened," Myka said as she handed the cloth back to Artie.

"That's not happening and you know that, Myka; mandatory two week leave and counselling before the airport will let you set foot back here," Artie said as he led Myka to the door. "And no buts or arguments. Steve can handle your post, at least for a little while," the portly man mumbled as he held the door shut, making sure the tall woman had composed herself. "Do me a favor; send Jane in so I can talk to her about things and, kiddo… I mean it when I say, get yourself to counselling," Artie tersely said, and a bit of fatherly concern lacing his voice caused Myka to nod her head in agreement.

"Jane?" Myka's voice caused the two women to turn their heads toward the tall brunette. Jane handed the little girl over to her mother, giving a smile and unspoken reassurance to the mother. Jane patted Myka's shoulder as the brunette handed her the small box of tissues before she entered the room.

"I'll be all right. Go. I'll get a ride with Artie," Jane said to misting green eyes as she started to close the door behind her.

Helena shot a questioning look from the corner of her eye as the little girl grabbed Myka's hand, swinging her little body between the two women as they walked to the parking garage.

**XXX**

The funeral was a somber event, many of the airport employees and childhood friends of Pete filled the small cemetery. After the service ended, the crowd started to thin out as Myka and Jane placed white roses on the empty casket, just before it was lowered.

"I wish I had just a small piece of him to place in the…" Jane choked on her words, her gut-wrenching sobs taking over as Myka wrapped her tight in her arms, tracing small circles on the older woman's back as she tried to contain her own grief.

"He is in there," Myka whispered. A glimmer of sunlight bouncing off a wisp of raven hair caught Myka's eye as she held her mother-in-law tight. Beauty, on a sad day. So bittersweet. Such a heavenly golden ray of light should have been reserved for the Gods. A blessing of good and light should have been for the blessing of a new life, not for the end of one. Yet she could not help but appreciate it, finding it lifting her spirits a little, even on a day of sorrow.

Jane's daughter led them away. Myka waved a bit as mother and daughter drove off, and then turned her attentions back to the woman who stood at the edge of the cemetery.

"Helena," Myka whispered as she approached the woman.

"I am truly sorry if my presence has upset you," Helena said, covering her mouth with her palm as she turned away. "This is your family's time to mourn," Helena said, her back still turned to Myka as she started to walk away.

"Helena, please," Myka said as her fingers gripped the older woman's elbow.

"I am truly sorry to impose, it is just… when I read the obituary in the paper, I thought it my duty to at least pay my respects, seeing as how kind you and Jane were to Christina and me that day," Helena said, choking back a gasp of sorrow.

"Hey, it's okay, I am glad you showed up," Myka whispered as her hands cupped the Brit's face in her palms, her thumbs gently wiping away the salty track of tears that stained Helena's cheeks.

Helena looked up into soft pools of shimmering green. She curtly had to remind herself of the events which caused this force of nature to be blessing Her with her presence and comforting her soul. Some thread of which, Helena tried to remind herself, was the purpose of her presence there. Helena tried to shake off her thoughts of the inappropriateness of the location and its circumstance that created this moment.

Helena let out an indiscernible sigh as she tilted her left cheek to press, just a bit, into the firm, safe grip of the right hand that now was cradling her face.

"Coffee?" Helena sputtered. It came out more of a request then a question as those strong palms tilted her face up to meet understanding eyes.

"Or tea" was uttered by Myka, over soft lips as they smiled. Helena chuckled, shaking her head to some semblance of normality as she was released from the grip of the woman that held her cheeks.

"Sounds lovely," Helena was barely able to say, waving her hand in front of this stoic creature named Myka. "Myka" - the essence of the word echoing inside her head as if it was spoken by Plato himself as she led them both to her car.

"Where is Christina?" questioned that voice, interrupting her train of thought.

"Um, Leena is with her," Helena said as she opened the passenger side door.

"Sounds like a three cup of coffee story, there," Myka remarked as she pulled at the hem of her raincoat into the car before the door closed.

"Something like that," Helena remarked, turning her head to the American as she put on her seat belt, adjusted the mirror and then smiled at her.

"Okay then, where to?" Helena asked as she smiled at Myka.

**XXX**

"O'Malley's Pub?" Helena said with a bit of trepidation in her voice. "Could we have not opted for a fine British pub just up the street?" Helena quipped as both women got out of the car.

A weary smiled danced across the tall brunette's lips as she shut the car door. Both women walked to the front of the establishment, Myka holding the door open as she tilted her head a bit. "Something wrong with Irish coffee?" She smirked.

"No, nothing at all," Helena said, her arms raised in defense. "Just as long as you do not try to have me renounce my allegiance to the throne," Helena smirked as they sat down in the last booth at the back of the pub. "My grandfather would be turning over in his grave if he saw me patronizing an Irish establishment," Helena mumbled as she shrugged off her coat.

"Oh, is that so? So am I corrupting your proper British sense by dragging you in here?" Myka said, a wisp of a smile dancing on her lips as she thanked the waitress and grabbed the menus.

"And what is Lattimer, sounds a bit British in origin to me," Helena quipped, her eyes never leaving the menu in her hand as Myka ordered two coffees, with two shots of Irish whiskey on the side.

"Bering, the family name is Bering," Myka said as she grabbed a few napkins, not looking up as she wiped the table down.

"Myka," Helena whispered as her hand stilled the other woman's from the task at hand. She watched as Myka placed the napkin in front of her mouth, the shaking of her cheeks clearly visible from the sides of the paper.

Myka looked up into the most pained, sympathetic eyes she had ever seen. The warmth from the dark obsidian eyes started to relax her soul as she was lulled by the soft ministrations of the thumb crossing over the top of her hand.

"Helena?" Myka whispered as the gentle ministrations calmed her broken heart.

"Yes, darling?" That small breath of a word spoken was a calming balm that soothed Myka's heart.

"Here you go ladies. Will you be needing sugar or honey with your coffee?" the waitress asked. NeIther women blinked or twitched a muscle. She shrugged her shoulders and set the honey and bowl of sugar down, carefully not spilling a drop of the amber liquid in the shot glasses. "Well then, my name is Kelly, if you two need anything else," the waitress continued, her eyes already on a new set of patrons who had entered the pub.

"An order of Bangers and Mash," Helena said absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving the green pools she so desperately wanted to drown in.

"Yorkshire pudding with gravy, my lady," the waitress snarked.

"Um, what?" Myka said, quickly pulling her hand back as she fluffed her napkin on her lap.

"Bangers and Mash are fine," Helena replied, missing the warmth of Myka's hand under hers. A small red hue spread across Myka's cheeks as she hefted the glass.

"Cheers," Myka offered as they clinked their glasses together.

"Slainte," Helena smirked as she raised her glass to Myka.

"What?" Myka replied as Helena waved 'Kelly' back over to their table.

"I do believe a 'wake' is in order," Helena said as she thanked Kelly for the two shots.

"Not before you tell me Christina is in capable hands," Myka retorted, her hand over her empty shot glass, Kelly hovering the new shot after she had set down the plate of Bangers and Mash.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Helena said, blowing an errant lock of dark hair away from her face.

"Everything," Myka said as she held the shot glass in front of the Brit, drawing it back as she tried to reach for it. "I mean it, Helena. Is Christina in capable hands if we do decide to do a proper wake?" Myka's eyes held a glint about them as she handed the shot glass over to Helena.

"Are you sure you do not hold sway with a bit of the Dark Irish, in you?" Helena replied as she cut into the sausage.

"None," Myka grinned as she scooped up a bit of gravy and mash of her piece of banger. "So, you will tell me about this Leena person who is tending to Christina, and I want to know about this Giselle woman," Myka said as she thanked Kelly for the third round of drinks.

"Fine," Helena softly huffed as she crossed her fork and knife over her plate of food. "Here is the gist of it," Helena said as she shot back her glass. "But… after I tell you all the sordid bits, it will be your turn to tell me why you and Peter are divorcing," Helena said forcibly as she set her glass down.

"Deal," Myka said, downing her drink, slamming it down on the wooden table as Kelly came rushing up to meet the two women's needs.

"Giselle and I had met just after I had Christina. I had longed for a child, with or without a relationship," Helena said, watching as Kelly set the fourth round in front of them. "She was not so fond of children as I was. Slightly blinded by lust, I chose to overlook this issue," Helena sighed as she sipped the shot.

"As Christina grew, so did Giselle's distance from us. I always knew of her love for travel and thought we could work things out ," Helena said, watching as Myka sipped her drink. "I work at the local college as an Engineering Professor and it afforded me time with Christina. But, Giselle and I had grown distant from one another. I did not realize her disdain for children till after Christina had celebrated her third birthday." Helena looked up at Myka, gauging her reaction, noticing her brow furling at the turn of events.

"So, is it safe to say that you and Giselle had grown apart," Myka said, her eyes trained down on the glass before her, not daring to look up at Helena.

"Yes, it is a safe assumption. We had been growing further apart as the time ticked away. But my love for Christina has grown with every movement of the second hand. I was truly blessed to find Leena, she has been a blessing for Christina and me," Helena said, her dark eyes never leaving the rim of the shot glass.

Myka was lost in thought as the empty glasses were cleared, replaced with fresh, full ones.

"So, what is the story of you and Peter?" Helena asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Not sure where this story is heading. I am following where it leads me. No worries, it will be B&W together as end game. Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

After a bit of good-natured arguing over who would pay the tab, both women finally agreeing to split it and grabbing two coffees to go, they stood next to Helena's car.

"Maybe we should call a cab," Myka said as she looked at her phone, scrolling for the number of a taxi service.

"Maybe in a bit; there is a lovely looking park over there. How about we walk over there and chat for awhile, maybe we'll walk off some of the libations we had?" Helena asked, nodding her head in the direction of the park just up the street.

Myka looked up, noticing the park that Helena was referring to, and feeling the effects of the whiskey they had shared, she nodded yes and started walking with Helena.

"You still have not told me about Leena. Are you and she…?" Myka paused with her question as she gave Helena a sideways glance.

"Heavens, no," Helena lightly chuckled, her hand slipping around the taller woman's arm as they headed to the park. They both walked in silence up to the park, settling down on a bench under a grand maple tree.

Helena lifted the lid of her coffee, blowing at the steaming liquid, watching as Myka removed her long, black overcoat and straightened her black vest over her white shirt. Myka smiled as Helena watched her every movement. She then sat down, sipping on her cup, waiting patiently for Helena to carry on.

"Leena is Christina's nanny. I was introduced to her by my TA after Christina was born. I had been talking with my TA about how I may have needed some help with things around the house and with the baby after she was to be born," Helena was saying as she looked at the children playing on the swingset in the distance.

"Claudia, my TA, was kind enough to introduce me to her girlfriend. Leena had been looking for work after receiving her teaching degree and we both found it mutually beneficial for her to be employed as caretaker of my home and family," Helena said as she took another sip of the brown liquid, her face scrunching at the bitter taste.

"Claudia? Her last name wouldn't happen to be Donovan, would it?" Myka asked as she turned, tucking one leg under her as she rested her arm on the back of the bench behind Helena.

"Yes, Claudia Donovan. Why, do you know her?" Helena asked, a slightly confused look crossing her face.

"Yes I do. My coworker at the airport, Steve, introduced us a few years ago. Seems they are best friends," Myka said as she sipped her coffee. "Small world," Myka mumbled.

"Indeed it is. I met Steven last year when he came to University to pick Claudia up after a late night lecture," Helena replied, leaning a bit into the warmth of Myka's arm that rested behind her.

"So Myka, I have lived up to my end of the bargain; it's now your turn," Helena said as she turned to face the taller woman, watching as Myka stiffened up.

"I am sorry, please forgive my manners, if this is too painful for you…" Myka cut Helena off with a gentle squeeze of her hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"No, it's all right Helena. We did have a bargain and the counselor suggested that I talk more about it," Myka sighed. Helena gently squeezed Myka's thigh and gave her a small smile, nodding for her to continue.

"Somewhat like you and Giselle, Pete and I drifted apart. We had met when I started working at the airport. We were both recruited at the same time by Mrs. Frederic. He, as a pilot, me as the liaison officer for international flights and affairs. He was funny and we had a good time, then, we had a pregnancy scare which led to us getting married too quickly." Myka sipped her coffee as she paused to collect her thoughts.

"Turned out to be a false positive and by that time, I had bonded with his mother and so we just stayed married. I mean, don't get me wrong, I thought I was in love with Pete and that we were doing the right thing." Myka sighed as she ran her fingers through her curls, then looked down at her now empty cup of coffee.

"But?" Helena said as she reached for Myka's cup, their fingers lightly brushing against one another's.

Helena and Myka both raised their eyes slowly up, green meeting mahogany. Helena gave a sheepish smile, shaking off the thought that they both felt a small jolt of… _something_, as their fingers had touched.

"Just the residual effects from that whiskey," Helena muttered to Myka, taking the cups and then tossing them into the garbage can near the bench. "Please, as you were saying," Helena encouraged. As she settled back against the bench, she noticed that Myka kept her arm along the back of it where she sat. She made a mental note to herself that Myka had not backed away from their intimate seating arrangement.

"We, Pete and I, drifted apart, and three months ago we decided it would be best if we divorced. So we sold the house, splitting the money, and we each bought a separate place. The divorce was to have been finalized next week, but now…" Myka trailed off. She wiped at her cheeks, the well of tears that had built up starting to seep out.

Helena drew Myka close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she reached into her own jacket pocket. "Here," Helena whispered as she tilted Myka's head up, wiping at the tears that stained the taller woman's cheeks. Helena dabbed the mascara under Myka's eyes as the younger woman sniffled. "There, all better," Helena said as Myka reached for the tissue in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I am just a mess and I am not in the habit of pouring my heart out to strangers," Myka said as she wiped under her eyes, turning her head to give the older woman an apologetic smile.

"Nonsense, darling. I would have thought by now that we were becoming fast friends. My Christina is an excellent judge of character and took an instant shine to you."

Myka laughed a little as they both got up from the bench, folding her raincoat over her arm.

"Besides, I do have to say that I find it utterly impossible for you to look anything but breathtaking as far as I am concerned," Helena said as she smiled at Myka.

The taller woman stopped and looked at the other woman, a small blush starting to creep along Myka's cheeks. "Now, that '_has'_ to be the whiskey talkin'. I think we need to call a cab, Wells." Myka smiled as she bumped her shoulder against the other woman, walking back to the car.

**XXX**

"Well, this is my stop," Myka said as the taxi pulled in front of the condo building. She started digging around for some loose bills to pay the cabbie.

"Myka, at least let me pay for the cab," Helena protested as she reached into her own purse.

"No way. You were kind enough to give me a ride to the pub...wait, Helena how are you going to get your car?" Myka said as she handed the money over to the driver.

"I hadn't really thought about it, to be perfectly honest. I suppose I could have Leena take me back later. I do not have class tomorrow, but, if I remember correctly, she did say she had an appointment." Helena sat, running her hand through her hair as she thought about it.

"Excuse me, ladies, but what will it be? Get out and chat or get going to the other stop?" the gruff cabbie said as he looked at the two women in his rearview mirror.

"You coming?" Myka said, grinning, as she got out of the cab, holding the door open for the other woman.

"Righty-ho then," Helena mumbled as she grabbed her purse and got out of the cab.

**XXX**

"Tea?" Myka asked as she hung up her coat and tossed her purse on the table next to the door.

"Tea sounds lovely," Helena said as she took her jacket off, hanging it next to Myka's and setting her purse down on the same small table.

"Do you need any help?" Helena asked as she approached Myka who was busying herself in the kitchen.

"Nope, I'm good; just make yourself at home," Myka said over her shoulder as she filled the tea kettle her grandmother had given to her when she first moved in.

"Lovely little flat you have here. Is it just you then?" Helena asked as she looked around. The floor to ceiling bookcase caught her eye. Walking over to it, she ran her fingers along the spines of the books.

"Yup, just me and my books," Myka replied.

"I see, you are quite the avid reader," Helena remarked as she took in the place: everything neat and orderly; a soft leather chair with a book perched on the arm sat next to a window overlooking the pool and courtyard; a matching dark green leather couch was near the old wooden desk.

"Honey?" Myka said as she stuck her head around from the kitchen.

"Yes, dear?" Helena said, then bit her bottom lip, trying to will herself not to blush from her slip of tongue.

Myka laughed a bit as she shook the jar of honey in her hand.

"Do you have anything a bit stronger?" Helena asked as she joined Myka in the kitchen. Leaning against the kitchen island on her elbows, she let out a hitched breath. She had not noticed that Myka had unbuttoned her vest and pulled out her tucked shirt from her dress pants.

Helena tried to avert her eyes, but she found that she could not tear them away from the beauty that was Myka. The blouse exposed pale, toned back muscles as Myka reached up for the bottle in the top cabinet above the sink.

"Helena?" Myka asked, her voice shaking Helena out of her lustful thoughts as to what she wanted to do with that perfectly sculpted derriere of Myka's.

"Maybe I should forgo any more," Helena whispered as Myka held the bottle over the two rock glasses that were set on the counter.

"You sure?" Myka asked. Picking up on Helena's nervousness she poured a small amount of the amber liquid into the two small glasses. She tightened the cap as she turned to look at the woman.

"You mentioned that you have no class and I am off-duty till next week and…" Myka trailed off as she watch Helena's perfectly sculpted eyebrow raise. "I mean, not that you don't have any class, I mean look at you, you are the very definition of class and I am just going to shut up now," Myka said, ending her ramble as Helena came around the island and slid closer into her personal space with a smirk on her face.

"I perfectly understood what you meant," Helena whispered near Myka's cheek as she leaned even closer, reaching for the two glasses that now sat on the counter behind Myka.

Myka turned her head, following Helena's hands as she picked both glasses up and handed the one glass to Myka. Helena clinked her glass against the one that was now clinched in a death grip in Myka's hand.

Their eyes met as each watched the other over the rim of her glass as they sipped their drinks.

Myka set down her now empty glass. She turned away, trying to hide the warm rush she felt growing across her face from the other woman, and started to arrange the tea tray. "Would you like to sit down?" Myka asked, clearing her throat. She turned and walked with the tray to the living room, Helena's eyes following every move the younger woman made.

_'Get a grip, Wells. You two just lost loved ones,_' Helena reminded herself as she sat down next to Myka on the couch.

Both women made their tea up, watching what the other put in theirs. They clinked the china teacups together and each took a sip. Myka's eyes then followed Helena as she wandered over to Myka's bookcase.

"Do you read?" Myka asked, then mentally chastised herself. '_Of course she reads, you idiot. She is a professor._' Myka then looked up and watched as Helena sipped her tea while she perused the titles.

"May I?" Helena asked as she turned to Myka, her hand resting on a tome that had caught her eye.

"Yes, please do," Myka responded and moved closer to the woman. Both smiled at the title.

"Is it a first edition?" Helena asked as she looked for a place to set her teacup down.

"Here, let me take that," Myka said, smiling. Once again their fingers brushed together on a cup, albeit, a much nicer cup than the styrofoam containers they had earlier.

"You can borrow it, if you like," Myka said as she turned around after placing the teacup back on the tray. She came closer, running her finger over the title of the book Helena was holding.

"I can't; really Myka, this is too valuable a book to be loaned out," Helena protested.

Myka smiled as she looked down first at the book in Helena's hands and then up into those dark eyes. "What good is having it just sitting around collecting dust?" Myka whispered. "Some precious things are meant to be shared." Myka slowly moved forward, pressing the book against Helena's chest. Myka's head moved forward with the book, their lips a mere hair's breath away.

They moved as if they were one being, their lips just barely brushing upon one another's. A low moan escaped from Helena as her one hand wrapped around Myka's waist, drawing their bodies flush together. As her chest raised and then fell from her quickening breaths, Myka could feel the book pressing into her breasts.

"Myka," Helena's breath ghosted across Myka's lips as the older woman started to pull away.

"We shouldn't." Myka barely heard the soft whisper of the small protest that grew louder as their bodies drew apart.

"We are still in mourning." The soft, shaky accent grew in resonance as Myka opened her eyes to dark pleading orbs.

"I should go," Helena swallowed softly as she turned, setting the book down on the table and starting to get her jacket.

"At least let me drive you home," Myka said as she picked up the book and followed Helena.

"No, thank you, Myka, but we have both been drinking and I really should get home to Christina," Helena said as she shrugged her jacket on and grabbed her purse.

"Well, at least take the book," Myka said as they stood by the front door, the book held between her hands as she extended it toward Helena. "It will give us an excuse to see each other again."

Myka smiled as Helena took the book, holding it against her chest, and gave Myka a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Maybe you can come over to retrieve it and say hello to Christina?" Helena asked as she started to walk out of the condo.

"I would like that," Myka responded with a smile. She waved goodbye as she watched Helena get into the elevator, a smile on Helena's face, as well, and the phone pressed against her cheek as she called a taxi.

Later that night, two damaged souls lay in cold, empty beds, separated by distance but drawn together in grief, and hugged their pillows just a bit tighter. Misted eyes, made red from the purge of pain and tears, gazed upon the crescent moon that shone through their windows.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I promise I will updated my other stories soon. I just feel the need to work on this for a bit.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

Myka set her bag next to her office desk, it looked just the same as if she had just been here yesterday, even if it had been almost a month since she had been at the airport. She ran her fingers over her laptop and then on the bare wood surface of her desk.

"_Steve,"_ she whispered, smiling as she rubbed her two, dust free fingers together. Her phone started to ring, shaking her out of her thoughts, as she sat down to answer the phone. She pressed the speaker button.

"Myka Bering, how may I help you," She answered as she shrugged off her jacket, draping it over the back of her office chair.

"Good morning, Myka. Steve here, I was wondering if it was okay to come over and see you. Artie has a lot of files…" Steve's voice trailed off as Myka's attentions were drawn to the picture sitting on her desk. She ran her fingers over the image of her and Pete on either side of Jane. That was a happy day for them, celebrating Mothers' Day at their old home.

"Myka?... You there?" Steve's voice shook Myka from her thoughts.

"Yeah, come over. I should be updated on everything before we meet Artie," Myka said as she hung up the phone then sighed, rubbing a tear away from her cheek. She inhaled sharply to steady herself, then reached for the picture and put it inside her bottom desk drawer.

**X**

"Not much happened while you were… you...um," Steve stuttered while trying to concentrate on the reports he had spread out on Myka's desk.

"Bereavement leave, Steve, it is okay to say the word," Myka said as she looked up from the paperwork. She could see her partner struggle with what to say next, setting her pen down she reached for his hand across the desk.

"Steve, it's okay to miss him and it's okay to talk about it if you need to." Myka smiled at him as she leaned back, picking her pen back up and lowered her eyes to go over the reports. "Thank you, Steve, for everything," Myka said without looking back up at her partner. Steve smiled as they went back to work.

**XXX**

"Well, that could have gone better," Steve said as the three airport agents walked down the concourse. Artie let out a urummf as they walked over to the coffee kiosk just down from the international flights gate. Steve kept his distance from the gruff man and ordered their coffees.

"There are better ways to deal with irate Russian diplomats than just standing there saying 'Da, da' to everything they say. For all you knew, you could have agreed to let them build a missile silo right here in the middle on the concourse!" Artie bellowed at the younger agent.

"But they didn't," Myka interjected, handing Artie a cup of mocha latte.

"If it wasn't for Agent Bering here, able to communicate in Russian to them, we would have had another Cuban missile crisis," Artie grumbled as they turned and walked to a small standalone table near the kiosk.

Myka gave Steve a small nod and looked back at the coffee stand. As he left Artie turned to Myka, resting his hand on her wrist. "It's good to have you back, kiddo. It's not nearly as much fun teasing him without you here, and he has actually done an okay job, of course, due to your training," Artie said, giving Myka a rare smile.

"Of course," Myka smiled, then smirked into her coffee cup. Steve came rushing back to the table out of breath, placing the bag down in front of the gruff agent.

"And where the hell have you been...oh, oatmeal scotchie," the older man said as he reached for the cookies Steve had brought over.

"Why didn't you tell me about these cookies and him?" Steve staged whispered to Myka as they watched their boss's face turn almost orgasmic as he chewed on the sweet treats.

"Because I would have had to kill you when my wife Vanessa asked you if I had eaten any and we all know what a bad liar you are," Artie grumbled as he reached for another.

Myka excused herself from the playful bickering as she felt her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket. She looked at the caller ID, and a small smile played at the corners of her lips as she walked over to the window overlooking the tarmac.

"Hello, Helena. Is everything alright? Myka asked, a bit of concern lacing her voice.

"Hello to you too, Myka. Yes, everything is all right. I just wanted to call and wish good luck to you on your first day back at work." Helena said as she sat her in office. Claudia smiled as she was typing away on her laptop across from Helena.

"Thanks, Helena, I appreciate that. How does Christina like the book?" Myka asked as she walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

"She absolutely adores it, but I may have to chastise you for the interruption in my REM cycle," Helena said, then covered the bottom of her phone with her hand as her TA started to giggle.

"Oh, and why is that, Helena?" Myka smiled a little to herself, her thoughts drifting back to the kiss they had shared. She wondered if Helena was having the same sort of dream that had been invading her slumber of late.

"Because my young one insists that I read the book to her every night before bed," Helena said as she wadded up a piece of paper her TA had handed to her, tossing it back at Claudia.

_"Stop it,_" Helena mouthed at Claudia. "_I am trying to work up to it._"

"Helena, working up to what?" Myka asked after hearing Helena whisper over the phone.

"Ah, yes, sorry, I was interrupted by my TA reminding me that my order will arrive late this week. Christina was so enchanted with your book, that I felt it necessary to order one, just for her," Helena said as she got up from her desk, walking over to look out the window of her office.

"So, do you want to return the book?" Myka asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice as she got up and started to stare out her office window.

_"Yes_," Helena said, her attention was pulled away by Claudia waving her hands in a motion for her to keep talking. Helena squinted her eyes, not understanding what the TA was trying to say.

"Um… okay, just call me or you can mail it back to me if you prefer." Myka could no longer hide the hurt and disappointment in her voice. She thought that when Helena had finished with the book, that they would meet up again.

"No, wait. That is not… is that what you want?" Helena asked as she tried to repress the sick knot forming in the pit of her stomach, thinking that Myka may not want to see her again. She turned to Claudia wide-eyed, the girl shrugging her shoulders then mouthed to her to keep speaking.

Claudia turned to the desk, scribbling on a notepad then holding it for Helena to see: "Ask her over to your place!"

Myka was silent, she strained her ears trying to listen to the background whispers on the phone. "Helena, look, its okay, I underst..."

"No, it is not," Helena said, cutting Myka off. She took a deep breath as she turned away from the notepad Claudia held up, still shaking it at the older woman. "Lets start over, shall we?" Helena said as she stood still, facing the window, ignoring her TA behind her. "Myka, I would like for you to come over Friday night, maybe stay and have dinner with _me_. I mean, with Christina and me. She has asked about you."

Myka smiled at the thought of seeing the little girl again and spending time with both of them.

"Myka, Artie needs us back… oh, sorry," Steve was saying as he knocked on the door, opening it and speaking as he entered. He stopped as Myka held up her hand to Steve, turning back to the window.

"Yes, I remember you saying something before about coming over to see Christina. I would love to. Hold on, just let me check my calendar…" Myka said as she walked over to her desk, flipping through it. She raised her eyes to Steve, watching as he slowly backed out the door from her pointed glare.

"I have an appointment with the therapist, but I think I can arrange that for Thursday instead. I'll call you to confirm for Friday. Seven o'clock okay?" Myka asked as she thumbed through, looking and then finding the therapist's number.

"Sound lovely, although, if you are able, six might be better, eight is usually Christina's bedtime and I thought it might be nice to spend a little time together… and I am rambling on like a teenager," Helena sighed, trying to slow the racing of her heart.

"Six will be fine; I'll just have to come straight from work. I need to run, so if you don't mind, text me your address and I will text to confirm the time; okay?" Myka said as Steve peeked his head back into her office, his face flushed as she heard Artie barking orders in the background.

"Brilliant, I look forward to seeing you on Friday then. Cheers, Myka," Helena said, smiling.

"Same here. Sorry, I have to run. Bye, Helena," Myka said as she pressed the end call button. Grabbing her jacket, she rolled her eyes as Steve grinned at her.

"SQUEEEE...You have a date!" The young TA said as she bounced on her heels, holding her hand up, waiting for a high five slap that did not come.

"That did not help," Helena said as she slapped the girl lightly on the head instead of on her held up palm. She tossed the notepad off her desk, watching it fall off Claudia's chair.

"It got you a date, didn't it?" Claudia smiled as she sat back down and picked the notepad off the floor.

"It is not a proper date. Myka is coming over to pick up her book and stay for dinner. Leena and Christina will be there, and… before you ask, yes, you can be there too," Helena said as she straightened her vest and sat back down at her desk. "These papers wont grade themselves," Helena remarked as she handed a stack over to her TA.

The silence of the room was soon broken by a loud snort.

"What?" Helena asked as she looked up at Claudia.

"Oh, nothing...just...you like her, you want to hold her, you want to kiss her," Claudia singsonged as she hugged herself.

"Shut it," Helena said, her frown slowly ebbing into a smile.

**XXX**

"Someone is knocking at the front door, Mummy," Christina said as she tugged at Helena's trousers. Helena was frantically checking herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom, brushing away unseen lint and unbuttoning, then rebuttoning her light blue dress shirt.

"Bollocks, she's early," Helena mumbled as she looked at the clock on her nightstand and then down to her daughter who was giggling. "That is a bad word that I never want to hear you ever utter; all right, little one?" Helena said as she gently pulled Christina in front of her, kissing the top of the little girl's head as she straightened the ribbon in the girl's hair.

"I promise, no bad words. You look pretty, Mummy," Christina said as mother and daughter looked into the mirror, smiling at each other.

"Your hot date is here and she looks smokin' and… um, hey Christina!" Claudia abruptly halted her teasing as Helena looked mortified, waving her hand across her throat in a 'shut the hell up' motion.

"Mummy, what is a hot date?" The little girl asked as she smiled, looking up innocently at her mother.

"Mummy invited Myka to come over tonight and join us for dinner. You have been asking to see her, remember, little one?" Helena smiled to Christina and picked her up. Helena glared at Claudia as she passed by her on her way out to the living room.

Helena could hear Leena and Myka talking as she approached the kitchen door. Her hand was pressed against the smooth wood, hiking Christina more snugly onto her hip when she stop short from entering the kitchen.

_"The two of them have been non stop with the chatter, Myka this and Myka that_," Helena heard Leena saying.

_"Oh, really?_" Myka replied, the sound of Myka's voice in Helena's home raised goosebumps on the Brit's skin. _"Well, we have been talking on the phone with each other every few days since the day of the… since we went for coffee that day," Helena could just barely detect a small tremor in Myka's voice as she spoke about that day of the funeral._

_"Ah, yes. You were the cause of me having to rescue HG's car from the clutches of the tow company. Seems the city frowns on cars being left overnight on city streets. If you ask Claudia, she thinks it's their secret way of paying for that new city hall,"_ Helena heard Leena say, then listening as both women chuckled.

_"Claudia's a conspiracy theorist?"_ Myka asked.

"_Like you would not believe. You should hear her theory on why white males are the major owners in the porn and bondage…"_

"Okay, who is hungry? I know I sure am," Claudia said in loud voice as she pushed Helena and herself through the kitchen. Claudia had been standing just behind Helena and Christina, both of them listening to the conversation from the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey, babe. What's for dinner? Hiya Myka. Look who I found," Claudia said as she guided Helena close to Myka, coming out from around Helena and making a beeline to the pots on the stove.

Helena's breath hitched, and she swallowed hard as Myka turned to face the mother and daughter.

"Myka!" Christina squealed, the little girl squirming in Helena's arms until her mother gently set her down. Helena smiled at Leena as they watched the little girl grip Myka's leg, hugging it tight as Myka looked up at the three women.

"Well now, and who is this pretty young lady? I was told Christina was here, but I don't see her," Myka said as she bent down, kissing the little girl on the cheek as Christina giggled.

"Come on Christina. I need a _gourmet touch_ with dinner," Leena said, smiling, as she held her hand out to the little girl.

"Why don't you give Myka the grand tour while we finish getting dinner ready," Claudia said as she struggled to open the bottle of wine Myka had brought. Leena frowned at Claudia, handing Christina to Claudia and started to set out wine glasses, making sure to pour a glass of milk for the little girl.

As the three of them were busy in the kitchen, Helena showed Myka around the house. "This is the nickel tour, leading to my paltry collection of books," Helena said as she led Myka into her home office. She opened the french doors to the patio as Myka scanned her books.

"This is far from paltry, Helena," Myka remarked as she scanned the titles, many the same as the ones in her own collection. "Something tells me you are trying to be very humble," Myka said as her head was downcast, thumbing through one book. "But somehow that does not seem to suit you," Myka remarked, raising her eyes from the book she had been scanning.

Helena was busted. She had been leaning against the french doors, her arms crossed over her chest as her eyes were drinking in every inch of Myka's body. She had been so lost in admiring how well the dark pink blouse hugged Myka's toned arms and waist, how just a hint of cleavage peeked out as Myka drew in each breath.

Forest green eyes held mahogany prisoner as Helena watched the small smirk forming on Myka's lips. "You look like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar," Myka said before turning her back, placing the book back on the shelf. As Myka faced the bookcase, she could hear Helena's footfalls nearing behind her. The warmth radiating from Helena's body intensified as she came closer to Myka.

"Why did you leave so abruptly that night?" Myka asked softly as she turned around, mere inches between them. "Was it because… you said we were still in mourning, which we were, I mean are, aren't we? I thought you didn't feel the same… I mean, I felt something when our fingers touched and then..." Helena halted Myka's rambling with a gentle press of her lips against Myka's.

"I thought I did something wrong," Myka sighed into Helena's kiss, lips brushing softly together.

Helena let out her own sigh of pleasure. "No...maybe...We should talk about this," Helena whispered as she gently kissed along Myka's jaw, leaving tender skin flushed.

"We should," Myka responded, holding Helena's face in the palm of her hands, tilting her head down just enough to ghost her lips against Helena's again, her breath quickening.

"Hey, we have wine and … oops," Claudia said as she entered the room, two glasses in hand, turning on her heels and back out the door.

"Perhaps we should have that conversation after dinner?" Helena whispered. Myka nodded, and both women were smiling as they walked to the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am not sure how many chapters this story will end up being. I do plan to try and wrap it up, someday. Sorry for the delay, all my stories will be posted at least once a week in rotation.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

"Hey, Babe, you almost ready to go?" Claudia asked after she walked into the kitchen, Leena's jacket held out toward her. Leena looked over her shoulder, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Soon, just finishing up and then we can head out," Leena said, winking to the redhead as she turned back to the sink.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Helena queried while she worked with Leena, putting away the remaining dishes from the dinner they had all shared.

"It's date night, HG. We are heading down to the club for open mike night," Claudia responded, sitting down next to Myka and Christina. She rested her chin on her folded arms on the table, watching as Christina was deciding which crayon to use next.

"You are so '_macking'_ on her." Claudia smirked. The TA looked pointedly at Myka as she turned her head to follow Myka's gaze, grinning as Myka snapped her eyes back to the redhead.

Myka had been sitting at the kitchen table with Christina snug in her lap, the girl's little legs swinging back and forth between the taller woman's as she drew in the coloring book on the table. Myka had dared to sneak a glance every once in awhile, her eyes followed every curve, lingering on skin that was exposed as Helena would reach up, putting a dish or glass into the cupboards.

"What is macking?" Christina's question caused all heads in the room to turn; all eyes were now focused on the redhead slouched at the table. Leena smirked as Helena dried a plate in her hands, an eyebrow raised as she watched Myka duck her head next to the little girl, trying to hide the spread of the crimson tide growing across her cheeks.

"Alright, little one, bath time then off to bed with you," Helena said as she slung the dish towel over her shoulder, picking Christina up from Myka's lap.

"Say goodnight to Aunt Leena and _Claudia_," She said, giving her TA a small, disapproving glare as she held Christina.

**X**

"I found a few movies that may be _age-appropriate,_ for us," Myka chuckled as she leaned against the doorframe of Christina's bedroom, arms crossed over her chest, watching as Helena tucked the little girl into bed.

Since before Helena had taken Christina in for her bath, she had the little girl say goodnight only to Leena and Claudia, both women then gave Myka a knowing wink as they left. Helena had suggested that Myka pursue the movie collection. "_Please, for the love of all that is holy, anything that does not involve a drawn character."_ Helena had whispered to Myka as she had headed to the bathroom with the little girl's arms draped around her neck.

"Ms. Myka, will you please read my bedtime story? Mr. Rabbit should be American. Mummy is too British," Christina said. Both women, their mouths agape, stared at the little girl.

"How old did you say you were?" Myka playfully said as she moved to the other side of bed, watching as Helena patted the empty spot next to Christina.

"Five years old on July 21, 2014." The little girl beamed, holding up her hand, five fingers spread.

"More like five going on thirty," Helena whispered, shooting Myka a grin as the younger woman settled on top of the duvet next to the little girl.

"You had this all planned out, didn't you," Myka said to Christina as the little girl handed the book over to Myka, giggling as the two women snuggled with their shoulders against the little girl.

**X**

"Well, this date ranks up in my top five in the most _unique_ category," Myka smiled as she watched Helena come into the living room, two wine glasses held between long fingers, a bowl of popcorn in her other hand, the bottle of red firmly tucked under her arm.

"I am wounded," Helena pouted as she sat down, uncorking the bottle after she set the glasses and bowl down on the coffee table in front of the two women.

"Just wounded?" Myka smirked as she looked at those pouting lips, her tongue brushing her own bottom lip subconsciously as her eyes stopped at the third button on Helena's blouse.

"Well, darling, I would have hoped to have been the _best_ date," Helena said as she poured the wine, biting her lip as her heart spoke before her brain had time to censor.

Myka placed her hand over Helena's, halting the pouring of the wine, her other arm gently wrapping around the Brit's shoulders as she turned to face this woman who had an unexplainable hold on the rhythm of her heart. Myka's hand smoothed over Helena's shoulder blades as their fingers entwined, their breaths becoming one as they leaned closer.

"Is _This_ a date?" Myka whispered, her lips brushing over moist, desirable...kissable lips.

"Only if you wish it to be," Helena sighed against bee-stung lips, her voice but a low, deep timbre, causing Myka to shiver at the reverberation she felt on her lips against the soft skin of Helena's mouth.

Myka swallowed hard, her mind, her rational, thought-processing, everything filed into a neat box, sensibility of a brain was now turning to tapioca.

"But…" Helena added, moaning softly as she pulled back, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she sat back.

"But?" Myka replied, kissing her neck 's moans had filled and encompassed the younger woman.

"Myka, don't get me wrong. All I want is to touch you; I can't get enough of you. But, it's only been a month. We have to think about propriety. You just lost your husband. I just lost my lover. We...can't. Not yet." Helena started to shudder as she pulled away.

"Ex-husband," Myka frowned, whispering in a soft tone as she sat up, leaning her elbows on her knees as she stared at the two wine glasses sitting on the coffee table. "Soon to be ex-husband, but he is… was always my best friend," Myka said, trying her utmost to choke back the flood of emotions that were screaming inside herself, desperate to be set free.

Myka started to shake at the thought that she may have to bare her soul and talk about Pete further. But Helena was no stranger, not some assigned therapist who was paid to listen to her. She _wanted _Helena to understand.

"I am not very good at sharing my thoughts… feelings…" Myka's hand shot up, rubbing the back of her neck as she was lost in thought. Helena sat up on the edge of the couch, one hand gently brushing over Myka's hand.

"Perhaps...we could sit on the patio for a while?" Helena suggested as she stood up from the couch.

Myka followed Helena's lead, grabbing the bottle of wine off the coffee table as the older woman stood up with the two glasses held in one of her own hands.

Helena held out her other hand to Myka, a soft, pleading look tugging at the younger woman's heart as their fingers entwined. Then the older woman led them out to the patio through the still-opened French doors.

They sat with the glass table between them. Myka tilted her head a bit to the right as she scanned the glass barrier; it might as well have been an ocean, separating the two lost souls.

Helena's nerves were getting the best of her as she rebuttoned the third button on her shirt, an apologetic smile crossing her lips. Her eyes stilled as they met forest green. "Myka, I am truly sorry…" Helena started to stammer.

"No, I am...I should have never…" Myka said, trying her best to maintain her composure as she lifted her wine glass to her lips. "When I'm near you… I'm filled with wanton desire. I have never felt a pull like this, toward anyone, ever..." Myka trailed off as she looked anywhere but into those dark eyes, which were slowly ebbing back to warm chocolate.

"I am at a loss. It's the same for me." Helena replied as she followed suit, sipping on her wine and avoiding Myka's eyes, as well.

"I know it has only been a bit over a month, I realize that," Myka whispered as she sipped on the red wine, her green eyes turning a darker shade as she looked away from Helena. "I feel like ice has been running through my veins this past year… no thoughts, no feelings whatsoever, till I met you. When I think back to Pete's and my time together…. "Myka trailed off with her thoughts.

Her gaze fell upon the yellow and orange marigolds in the pots that sat on the side of the patio. Not looking up, "Our 'love' died years ago," Myka uttered, then raising her eyes up, she watched as Helena set her glass down, pouring more wine for the both of them.

"Our 'love' is a bit of an overstatement with Giselle and me. I do not even think it was love with us," Helena said. "I tried to repress the thought of her not having the same feelings as I did, though I knew it to be true. Christina was and is the love of my life. I would forsake all to put her first," Helena said, a clear, crisp sureness followed each word.

"As for proprietary," Helena whispered, her eyes then locking on Myka's, "the most important thing is how Christina is affected. I will never again cause doubt for my little girl, as to whether someone I care about actually cares about her...ever again," Helena said, then reached over, her thumb brushing over the top of Myka's hand, the younger woman not flinching at the intimate contact. "She is so very fond of you already, I… for her sake…" Helena stammered as she searched for the right words.

"Helena, I am_ not_ Giselle," Myka said, the sternness of that statement surprising both women.

"I know," Helena whispered, an understanding crossing over her lips. "I cannot subject Christina to that again; she is too young to remember with Giselle... I worry," Helena said. "But Myka, protecting Christina is not the only thing I meant when I brought up propriety. You and I know the problems we had with Giselle and Peter in our relationships, but for the outside world…" Helena had trailed off.

"Others wouldn't understand that we had already grieved the loss of them from our hearts, that we had already parted ways with them before this… tragedy," Myka continued Helena's train of thought.

"They would assume that we were dishonoring Pete's and Giselle's names."

"Yes," Helena agreed, then sighing.

"I don't want to be away from you and Christina because of some closed minds. I do not want another month to pass, without you two in my life" Myka said as she looked down, her furrowed brow softening as Helena squeezed her hand.

"I don't want that, either," Helena assured her. "This doesn't mean we have to avoid each other. I could not bare the thought of that," Helena added, rubbing the pad of her thumb gently over the back of Myka's hand.

The bottle was now emptied. "Come," was all Helena said as she stood up, her hand held toward the woman. "You have had too much to drink and I have a guest room…" Helena said as Myka was led toward the spare bedroom.

"Shorts and a shirt?" Myka asked. "Oh, and maybe a spare toothbrush?" The younger woman asked as she toed her shoes off.

Helena was looking around the spare room for any 'remains' of Giselle. The last few months of what was left of their so-called relationship, Giselle had spent in the guest room whenever she did come home. Helena had been resigned to the fact that they should no longer share a bed and both agreed that it would be best if Giselle stayed in a separate room. Their shared bed had been washed of their love long ago.

"Helena? I need a change of clothes and a hot shower," Myka said, slowly ending the distance between them as her eyes scanned the guest room, her voice shaking the older woman out of her thoughts. "I want to thank you for...are you okay?" Myka asked, watching as a dark shadow crossed over Helena's face. She mustered up a smirk, hoping to relieve the heaviness that had fallen over the room. "After all, you did get me a bit drunk," Myka teased as she started to unbutton her dark pink blouse, her fingers then lingering on the button of her slacks. Her eyes refused to let brown orbs escape her gaze as she tilted her head down toward Helena, stopping short of Helena's lips, and watching in amusement as the older woman drew a cross face.

"I did no such thing, thank you very much," Helena huffed, humor lacing her words as she stepped closer. "It is not like I held you down by force, pouring the wine down that heavenly throat of yours," Helena said, her voice deepening with each word as she erased the space between their lips.

"We, you and I...need to set some boundaries," Myka whispered against soft lips, teasing as she pulled away.

Helena leaned forward, trying to desperately follow those honey lips.

"Ummm...Helena. A toothbrush would be optimal." Myka sighed as she felt strong fingers digging into her hips. Myka's head swam toward lustful thoughts as Helena softly stroked her cheek. With a bit of pout, Helena pulled away.

"As you wish,"

**X**

"Is Christina still awake?" Myka asked absently mindedly, spitting the last of the toothpaste into the sink. As she had gotten out of the shower she had heard the loving mother come back into the guest bedroom, bringing a set of sleepwear for her after checking on Christina, and Myka knew she was still in there. "You know, I do have a pool at my condo," Myka said as she came out of the bathroom, tightening the sash to the robe around her. Her face was an open book, gently lulling Helena into the previous conversation from earlier that night when they had all been settled at the dinner table. Christina had talked at length about what she wanted for her birthday. Myka had laughed at Claudia's remark…_"I wish I had a nickel for every time Chrissy has said the word 'pool party'."_

"Ms Myka! You have a pool?!" the little girl all but shouted at the top of her lungs, peeking her head around the corner of the door as her little fingers gripped the door frame. Little did Helena know that after she kissed the forehead of the presumably sleeping girl, that Christina had waited till her mum had left the room, then gotten up again, too excited to sleep with the thought of Myka being so near. "Please, Mummy?"

Those little brown eyes had laid sway over Myka from the moment their eyes met.

"It was meant to be," Helena whispered against the shell of Myka's ear, the warmth of Helena's breath causing the curt shiver Myka felt as it coursed through her body. The warm embrace had confirmed Helena's thoughts as Myka proved her true feelings for Helena's one and only heart, Christina.

Helena smiled as she watched Myka hugging Christina, wishing the little girl a good night as she set her down off her hip. "Now, be a good girl and go to sleep," Myka said as she watched the little girl leaving the guest bedroom, mother and daughter smiling and waving as they left the room.

"Okay..." Myka said, clearing her throat. "I will meet and greet with the condo board….My damn badge should have some sway with those '_condo commandos'_," Myka mumbled to herself, her brow furrowing as some semblance of a plan formed while she changed into the shirt and boy shorts Helena had placed on the foot of the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the long delay in chapters. You know the drill, RL, work etc…**

Here is the next chapter a few days early, to make up for the wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.

Half full glasses of red wine vibrated as the heel of a sock-clad foot bumped against the mahogany table. Helena shifted, settling on top of Myka's lap, her fingers digging under the younger woman's lapel of her crisp, white shirt as her fingers steadied herself upon the younger woman's lap.

Strong fingers slipped into the back of her denim pockets, Myka releasing an unsteady breath as she gripped, pulling Helena's canting form against her hips as their kiss deepened.

Helena's head fell back as she broke their heated kiss, moaning her approval as Myka left a wet trail down her pale throat.

Myka released a low moan as Helena spoke. "Wouldn't our bereavement therapists delight in this turn," Her voice caused Myka to grip Helena tighter to her body as her lips danced over the throaty words Helena was uttering.

"Helena?" The questioning tone in Myka's voice caused Helena to still her fingers against the simple, white lace bra. Myka groaned as the pads of Helena's thumbs brushed on top of her bra, her peaks hardening as a firm thumb brushed over them. Their eyes held fast as Myka let out a shuddering breath at the feel of strong fingers that were worshipping her nipples.

"My love," Helena slipped as those words escaped her lips, her hands pressing against Myka's firm chest. Myka's steel-trap mind had heard the utterance and held fast to those two words, filing them away in the one remaining brain cell that was not tuned in on the lust setting.

"Propriety be damned," Myka growled, her hands slipping, then cupping under Helena's firm rear as she raised them both off the couch as Helena gasped out at the sudden, overwhelming feeling of being enveloped. Myka, gently laying them both down on the floor of Helena's living room, their eyes meeting, stilled all movement as their eyes locked.

"I…," Myka whispered, Helena stopping those words from escaping her lips as she raised her head, her lips gently brushing against Myka's. Neither were willing to confess the feelings that have been building. Not this soon, not in this heated moment. Teeth and tongues competed with fumbling fingers and pressing palms as moans filled the room.

"We...please," Helena moaned, causing Myka to lift her eyes that met dark, lust-laden ones.

"This is turning into more than a 'make-out' session," Helena whispered. "And you have work tomorrow and Christina has …" Helena lost her train of thought as Myka's knee pressed into the inseam of her jeans.

Myka pushed up her upper body, her weight resting on her toned arms on either side of the dark haired beauty below her. She quirked her head a bit, a sly grin spreading across her lips as her gasps for air lulled to soft breaths.

"Make-out session? What are we, teenagers?" Myka asked, her knee pushing further into Helena's inseam as she felt the radiating heat and desire, with a touch of humidity that was now pressed against her knee.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Myka watched Helena's pupils enlarge even further with lust as her smile faded across her mouth, a shaky breath escaping those kiss-swollen lips as Myka's heart swelled with longing and a flicker of something she had never felt before.

"Please," was all Helena could utter as her hips started their search for the friction her body was craving.

"Please, what?" Myka grinned, watching with a glint in her eye at the reaction she was eliciting from the beauty just below her body. Her mouth hovering just above those ruby lips.

"You know bloody well what I mean," Helena growled, the teasing tone from Myka coupled with her frustration from the lack of physical release caused Helena to squirm herself out from under her, and away from Myka's firm knee.

"_WE_, had an agreement…" Helena said, swallowing back her desire as she continued, "just a few snogs here and there, not a …" Helena was trying her best to speak. Myka watching with a lopsided grin as she started to sit on the back of her heels. Helena propped herself on her elbows, trying her best to regain control of her rapidly beating heart. "not a...hot mess… or whatever you call this," Helena said as she back-crawled from under the desire of her soul, then, standing up, reached her hands out to help Myka stand up.

"_This_, is what we Americans like to refer to as a 'make-out' session," Myka smirked as she settled back down on the couch. "And I do not remember seeing anything in writing as to how far we should take it," Myka smiled as she pulled Helena on top of her lap.

"You are a git sometimes, Myka Ophelia Bering. You do realize that," Helena said as she smiled into Myka's lips, straddling the firm thigh of the younger woman.

"What is that? Brit slang for an ass?" Myka mumbled as her lips nipped at Helena's plump bottom lip.

"Something like that," Helena moaned as her head fell back, giving Myka better access to her pale throat.

"Just, no marks," Helena stuttered as she tangled her fingers into those glorious curls, pulling Myka's head so she could stare into those pools of green. "The last thing I need is a right teasing from my students from your attack on my neck. No hickies," Helena mumbled, throwing her head back as she pressed Myka's lips firmer against her collarbone.

"God forbid they find out their 'Professor' is human," Myka chuckled against Helena's neck, sucking and then biting a bit harder.

"Oi! I do have a reputation to uphold," Helena huffed, her English accent thickening as she pulled a bit harder at Myka's curls, pushing Myka further against the sofa with her body. Myka's head rested on the back of the couch as she stared up at the ceiling, her neck exposed as Helena nipped her way down her throat. Helena hips canted into her American's as she held Myka's arms on either side of her head, her knee pushing further into Myka's inseam.

"What is good for the goose…" Helena moaned out in a teasing tone, her teeth gently tugging at Myka's earlobe as she spoke.

"Mummy, why are you and Ms. Myka wrestling on the sofa?" The little girl asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she clutched the giraffe Myka had given her earlier that day from their trip to the zoo.

Helena jumped from Myka's lap, making a beeline to the little girl. Blocking the little girl's view as Myka straightened her bra, buttoning up and then tucking in her shirt.

"I was just teaching your mom how to…" Myka stumbled for an excuse as Helena picked up Christina, both the Wells women now gave Myka their undivided attention as two sets of mahogany eyes stared at her intently. A grin was creeping across Helena's lips as she watched Myka start to pace in front of the couch, furiously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Come on little one, off to bed with you. We have a big birthday weekend ahead for you next week, and you need to rest up," Helena said as she tickled the little girl, giving Myka a smile, followed by a "I'm sorry" silently mouthed as they headed upstairs.

X

"Myka, there you are, I was just up at your place, knocking at your door…" Jane Lattimer was saying. She stopped mid-sentence as she closed the gate to the pool area behind her, her eyes taking in the sight before her.

The pool area was decked out in balloons, with streamers hanging from everywhere. The food table near the stainless steel grill was covered all in pink. The large banner blew in the gentle breeze…"Happy Birthday, Christina"

There were many people, some she recognized, most she didn't, in the pool. A net was strung across the pool as everyone was playing water polo. Jane smiled a bit as she spotted Myka, the younger woman's eyes widening as she met the gaze of the older woman. The little girl from the airport was atop her shoulders, trying her utmost to hit the Nerf ball as it flew over the net.

"Here, Helena," Myka called out, lifting Christina off her shoulders. She then kissed the little girl as both women exchanged worried glances.

Myka had talked her condo association into allowing her to have the pool area for those three hours. She wanted to make sure no old fogies would crash the perfect birthday party she so wanted to give Christina.

Myka had planned every little detail, even down to using briquettes instead of charcoal, because... 'Lets face it, briquettes burn longer than charcoal and the flavor is much better' the salesman had told Myka when she was shopping for supplies.

Jane's eyes drifted to the pinata that was hanging from the branch of the geiger tree that shaded half the pool. She cleared her throat as she watched Myka exit the pool.

Myka had always been a bit modest over the years since she had known her, so Jane raised an eyebrow as the younger woman rushed towards her, decked out in a dark blue bikini top and matching, tight swimmer shorts.

"Myka?" Jane whispered as she stood still.

Myka whipped the towel off the Adirondack chair as she made her way to the older woman, wrapping herself with the terry cloth towel as she hugged Jane. "Are you up to meeting a few friends?" Myka whispered to Jane as they pulled apart from their warm embrace.

Jane smiled at Myka, her gaze wandering over to the sight before her. She was a bit torn in her emotions. Her grief at losing her only son pulled at her, but she was happy when she saw that her daughter-in-law was surrounding herself with so many happy smiles. Her eyes drifted to the little girl who was cradled in her mother's arms in the pool.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your time," Jane said as she started to turn away, absently-mindedly setting down the flower pot she had brought onto the nearest patio table. "Just a little green to brighten your place," Jane whispered as she began to leave.

"Mrs. Lattimer."

The clean, crisp British voice caused her to turn around. Jane smiled as she remembered the mother and daughter from those six or seven weeks ago at the airport. "Please, my mother was Mrs. Just call me Jane," the older woman said as she took her forefinger and tapped the tip of the nose of the little girl who was tucked into Helena's arms.

"Would you care to join in the celebration of Christina's fifth birthday?" Helena replied as she shifted the little girl more onto her hip.

Jane gave a sideways glance to Myka, who had remained silent by her side

"Please, Ms. Myka's mummy," the little girl said as she held out her arms to the older woman.

Both Myka and Jane looked at each other.

Helena kissed the little girl and started to turn away with her. "Now, little one, grown-ups need time to talk," Helena whispered against the little girl's head.

"No, please, Ms. Wells, I would love to join you all, I just need a moment of Myka's time beforehand." Jane smiled, clasping the outstretched hands of Christina's, gently kissing them before she backed away. "No worries, Christina, I shall join you shortly," Jane said to the little girl, smiling.

Myka held back the panic that was washing over her as Jane held a chair out for her.

Helena joined the others, Leena and Claudia, Steve and Liam as she looked back. "Steven, Myka is your friend; what can you tell me about her and Jane?" Helena asked as she handed Christina over to Leena.

Liam gulped his drink back as he rubbed Steve's shoulder. "Look, just be honest," he said as he joined Leena, both playing with Christina as they watched Claudia sidle up to her professor.

"HG, it will be okay," Claudia whispered as she watched Helena move away from the others, the brunette's full attention focused on her little girl.

"HG, it is obvious to all who know and love you both, that there is something special between you and Myka," Leena said as she held Christina who was trying to swim toward Jane and Myka. Helena grabbed the little girl, locking her into her arms.

All were huddled against the far end of the pool, none daring to glance over as Jane hooked her arm with Myka's, leading them away from the pool deck.

"She is very lovely," Jane replied as the two women sat at the far end of the pool deck. Myka adjusted the table umbrella before she sat down.

"I...what?... Who?" Myka stuttered as she placed two cans of pop down for them.

"Christina is a very lovely little girl, as is her mother...very easy on the eyes," Jane said, watching the reaction from Myka as she sipped her drink.

Myka had spit out her soda at the last quip. Her head was spinning, and she was unsure what to say to Jane as she wiped the sticky soda from her chest.

"Jane, I would never, ever dishonor Pete and I…" Myka sputtered.

Jane held her hand up, Myka stopping the beginning of her ramble at the palm that was held up.

"Just breathe, Myka," Jane said through an understanding, albeit smart smile.

Myka followed Jane's eyes as the older woman watched the mother and daughter playing in the water, her friends soon following suit as they all entertained the little girl in the pool.

"Myka, have you become a nun? Taken a vow of chastity since you and Pete parted that I am unaware of?" Jane's question caused the curly haired woman to turn with a start.

"What? A nun...ummm...no?" Myka replied, not sure where this line of questioning was coming from. And then the lightbulb went off with a shining glare at the statement.

Jane smirked as she reached for her can of pop. "Myka, next to Jeannie, you have become like a daughter to me. I know…" Jane held her hands up, stilling the question she knew was coming from Myka.

"Look here, I may be old, but I am not blind. I knew you and Pete were great as friends. I held my tongue when you two got married. Hell, the whole world knew it was wrong, except you two." Jane chuckled. Then raising her one hand to still Myka again.

Myka shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she pulled her towel more firmly around her chest.

"I love you as if you were my own, you know that. But...' Jane said as she looked over at Helena and Christina. "Are you ready for a family?" Jane asked, watching as a light started to glow in Myka's eyes.

Jane lean forward, gripping Myka's hand. "The world can be unforgiving, but I am not,"

X

Helena hugged Jane, and wrapped up a piece of red velvet cake. "Are you sure you do not wish to stay?" Helena asked as she handed the paper plate over to Jane.

"No. I have things I must do. But let me tell you, Myka is very special, she is loyal and fiercely devoted to the ones she loves," Jane said as she smiled at Helena, nodding as she accepted the plate from her.

"My Christina is a very good judge of character, and as I have found out, Myka means the world to my little girl," Helena smiled as she helped the older woman with her 'to-go' bag.

"And what does Myka mean to you?" Jane asked as the two women started to walk.

Helena stood still, tightening her towel around her black two piece suit as she gathered her thoughts.

"The world," Helena whispered, staring at the older woman as she squared her shoulders, readying to defend Myka's honor.

Jane nodded.

"We have both been judicious in our…" Helena stammered as she looked at the other woman, feeling the need to explain their actions, or lack thereof, to Jane. "I have tried to be nothing but a gentlewoman with Myka, but… and, alas, my daughter's fondness for being near Myka has kept any… well…" Helena blushed a bit as she turned her head away.

"Ahh, so you two are in need of a chaperone?" Jane smirked a bit as they walked toward the exit of the pool area.

"A proper courting?" Helena questioned, her eyebrow raising as thoughts filled her head.

"I would expect nothing less, from a proper Englishwoman, such as yourself," Jane chuckled.

"And do you happen to have a horse and buggy in your pocket?" Helena smiled at the woman.

"No, but, I would be more than willing to babysit, should you choose to entertain that idea," Jane smirked. "Myka is so fond of the pomp and romanticized times of that bygone era, but, you did not hear that from me," Jane said, smiling.

"Well, we are due for our 'second date,'" Helena said. "Maybe I should take hold of the reins, so to speak? No pun intended," Helena said to Jane. "Are you sure we cannot persuade you to stay?" Helena said as she smiled toward Myka, who was standing at the pool gate.

Jane heard the slight hitch of breath as the two women gazed at one another, Helena's eyes trained on the stunning beauty who held the gate for them.

"If you hurt her…"Jane's voice trailing off as they met green orbs in the distance. "I may be just an elementary school teacher, but I assure you, Ms. Wells,..." Jane said as they walked toward the grinning, curly-haired woman.

"Understood," Helena said as she raised her eyes to the older woman.

X

"Did you know that your mother-in-law is very protective?" Helena moaned into Myka's ear. It had taken all her willpower to keep her hips from responding as Myka's fingers played over them.

Both women were now wrapped in each other's arms, after spending almost an hour trying to settle the little girl into bed. Christina had been still buzzing from the sugar overload from all the cake she had consumed.

Helena bit her bottom lip as she felt those strong fingers lightly flicking over her hip bone.

"Are you implying that Jane is some sort of ninja elementary school assassin?" Myka playfully asked as she nipped at the soft skin behind Helena's left earlobe. Myka's left leg wrapped between Helena's legs, drawing them closer as her fingers danced over Helena's stomach. The smell of chlorine from their bathing suits had long ago overpowered their olfactory senses. "Do you have any idea how turned on I was when you unveiled that black bikini you wore today?" Myka breathlessly whispered against the hot flesh of Helena's neck.

"You, Ms. Bering, are deflecting from the day at hand. Do you have any idea how much this pool party meant to Christina?" Helena said between bated breaths, her hips turning into those deft fingers as Myka played her body as a finely tuned instrument.

"Just 'making-out,'" Myka whispered into Helena's ear as her other hand gripped Helena's wrist, halting the progression of her fingers under her dark blue swimmer shorts.

"You are incorrigible. You know that, Ms. Bering," Helena moaned as she squeezed her thighs together.

"Yes, as every day that passes by, you remind me, Ms. Wells." Myka smirked.

"Perchance, Ms Bering…" Helena moaned a bit as she rolled their bodies over onto the soft rug in Myka's bedroom. The little girl was snug in the fold-away sofa in Myka's living room, all three of them having been too tired to part earlier. So Myka had set up her condo for her two girls to spend the night after kissing and hugging their friends goodbye long ago.

The older woman hovered over the younger one, kissing and nipping behind her ear. "... are you game for a horse and buggy ride?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Just can't seem to quit writing this story long enough to work on Orchard, sorry. I have not abandoned my other stories; I do plan to complete Orchard and A. Bar Stop will continue with no planned ending. There will be longer delays in posting as I have started a new job which has afforded me less time to devote to my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

"Three months," the slender man said in a hushed tone, their eyes lifting simultaneously from the files, both looking at each other over the mound of files that sat on the desk.

"Three months… meaning?" Myka asked in a wary tone as she sipped on the last of her coffee, her eyes staring at Steve over the rim of her mug in a slight glare.

"It's just… you know," Steve responded as he looked back down quickly at the file in his hand. Myka's patented glare could be very scary. Steve remembered back to his third week as an _agent in training_ under Myka. She had stared down a rather intimidating UAE diplomat, his wives standing behind him, all surrounded by a large entourage of bodyguards.

"I do not care, Sheik Abdul. American customs strictly prohibit the _'said items_' from entering the United States of America," Myka had said as she crossed her arms, staring down the billionaire and his wall of bodyguards.

"If you were to become an honored member of my…" the Sheik said as he waved his hand at the three women behind him with a salacious gleam as he raked his eyes over the tall beauty. "You would want for nothing," He grinned, obscenely white teeth peeking from between a jet black beard.

"Never going to happen," Myka smiled with her own flash of white as she held up her left hand to show her band of gold on her ring finger. The Sheik bowed his head slightly to the equally intimidating woman, and then clapped his hands, one burly bodyguard moving quickly to hand over the bag of ornate daggers to Myka.

"No, I do not know. Why don't you explain it to me," Myka said in her most intimidating voice, a knowing smile was held back by the biting of her lower lip as she stared at her partner.

"It is just… I mean," Steve sighed as he sat back. "I know you lost Pete and HG lost her partner, and Liam was saying about the 'three month' rule and I tried to remind him that you are no ordinary person and he has not stopped talking about the obviously _huge_ attraction between you and HG since the pool party for Christina and...and I am going to shut up now," Steve said in one long breath as he wiped his now sweating brow.

Myka smirked to herself as she handed Steve another file. "So, what is this _"Three Month Rule" _Liam was going on about?" Myka asked as she got up, pouring more coffee for herself, then holding the pot up to Steve.

"No, I'm good," Steve said as he watched Myka pour the cream into her mug, his eyebrow arching as he watched Myka add a squirt of honey to her mug. He knew, from all those months fetching coffee for the senior agents, and from observing Myka, that she had always taken her coffee black, just a splash of cream. The honey was a new addition just this past two months.

"Well…?" Myka asked as she raised her mug, blowing the offending steam away as she sat down.

"Well, Liam said that for every year you are married, one year should equal one month before you hook...you know," Steve blushed as he waved his hand at his partner.

"No, I don't _know, _please, _enlighten_ me," Myka said, watching as Steve squirmed in his chair.

"Come one, are you really going to make me say _'sex'_ ," Steve whispered in a hushed tone, his blue eyes darting around the room and then back over the stack of files at Myka.

"No, I think I have tortured you enough… for now," Myka smirked as she set down her mug, grabbing another file from the stack.

"You can inform _Liam_ that I will keep his _"law_" in mind when three months have passed," Myka said in a matter of fact tone as she looked down at her file, ignoring the spew of Steve's coffee over her desk.

**X**

"Soooo?" Claudia asked as she closed the door of the professor's office, setting the stack of thesis papers down on Helena's desk.

"Sew, buttons," HG said in a monotone voice as she pulled out her favorite fountain pen, her eyes lifting up to meet a giddy smile.

"It is now…" Claudia said as she raised her left wrist, a mock frown as she looked at the non-existent watch on her wrist. "Three months, starting…. now." Claudia smirked as she looked at her mentor.

"What is this preoccupation with time?" Helena mumbled, trying her best to hold back the smile ebbing across her lips.

"Come on, HG, it is a standard, everyone knows for every year someone is together, one month must pass. And from what Leena has said, you two are heading for…" Claudia said.

"Don't you dare finish that. Not if you expect a passing grade to help prolong your _'career student'_ status,". Helena said, her hand held up as she stared down her TA.

"Okay...fine," Claudia huffed as she sat back, crossing her arms as she pouted.

"This Saturday will be three months," Helena mumbled, looking up at her TA as she heard her shift in her chair.

"AND?" Claudia said as she whipped out her computer from her bag.

"And what?" Helena said, her eyes still downcast on her students' thesis papers. "Okay, fine," Helena said as she set her fountain pen down. "Can you do...whatever it is you do on that _thing_," Helena waved her hand at the PC that sat in Claudia's lap. "Can you find anything that has to do with horse and buggy companies in the downtown area this Saturday night?" Helena asked the techie as she blew at the stray lock of raven hair that had fallen down across her brow.

"On it, Boss, hey...what is a horse and buggy?" Claudia asked, ducking the wadded up paper that her professor hurled at her.

**X**

"Did you bring a change … of casual evening wear?" Helena whispered near Myka's ear, the two women resting a moment from having just been holding onto the little girl's hands, Christina swinging between them as they walked up the steps of the downtown museum.

"Yes, and would you please explain why," Myka whispered against the shell of Helena's ear, smirking as she watched the visible shiver that her warm breath had caused.

"Never you mind; it will be a surprise," Helena stated as she paid for the tickets to the museum, handing the stubs to Christina.

The little girl puffed her small chest out as the man at the front of the museum had torn them in half. _"Thank you, young lady,"_ he said, handing them back to the little girl, causing her to giggle at the man who had addressed her in such a grown up manner.

"Here, one _Earl Grey_, a splash of honey," Myka said as she sat next to Helena on the railing, the large marble globe of the earth slowly turning behind them.

"Thank you, love," Helena replied as she watched Christina playing on the three story, see-through human body. Christina waved at both women as she started to slide down the small intestines.

"Myka?"

The gruff voice caused Myka's head to spin around. "Artie?" Myka questioned as she stood up, staring at her boss as he held hands with a towheaded little boy. The boy's other hand held the hand of the older man's wife.

"Myka, so glad to see you," greeted the doctor.

"Hi, Vanessa," Myka swallowed back as the older woman wrapped her in a bear hug, both women breaking apart as the loud laughs of two children grew, and the loud bellowing of Myka's boss drowning out the laughs.

"Scott Jr, get back here at once," the gruff older man huffed as he tried to follow his grandson toward the little raven-haired girl who had just fallen into the soft diadem at the base of the thirty-foot artificial man.

"Agent Bering, does this young one belong to you?" Artie asked as he walked toward the three women standing by the spinning orb. The two children let go of the older man's hands, both then grasping each other's hands as they ran to Helena.

"Christina, come, love," Helena smiled at the older man as she wrapped her little girl up, her hand then helping the little boy over to the older man.

Vanessa held her hand over her mouth as she started to laugh, glancing at Myka as both women exchanged mirthful looks.

"Christina, what do you say to introducing your new beau to your mummy?" Helena smiled to Christina as she lifted the little girl up upon her hip as the little boy hid behind his grandmother's leg.

The little girl hid her face into the black locks of her mother as almost _all_ the adults smiled at each other.

"Helena Wells," HG said as she extended her free hand to the gruff man, watching as he puffed, picking up the towheaded boy. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, then extended his hand.

"Arthur Neilson, my wife Vanessa, and this one is Scott Junior," Artie said, as the other two women came up next to them.

"You have a handsome son," Helena remarked as she glanced between Myka and Vanessa.

"Oh my, bless your heart, Helena. No, Scotty is our grandson," Vanessa smiled.

Helena quirked her head, watching as Myka nodded her head and then spoke up. "Helena Wells, this is Arthur Neilson, my _boss_ at the airport," Myka said with emphasis on the boss part.

"Yes, well...It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms Wells," Artie said with a wary tone, rebuffing Helena's outstretched hand, turning to pick up little Scotty.

"Arthur Nielsen! What is wrong with you," Vanessa huffed, an embarrassed tone to her voice as she took Scotty from the man. She looked at Helena with an apologetic smile as she and Helena carried the children away from the other two.

"I am sorry, Helena, I do not know what gets into him sometimes," Vanessa said as she brushed a lock of raven hair behind Christina's ear. "She is a lovely little girl, a real heartbreaker," Vanessa smiled.

Both women smiled shyly, kissing their young ones as they watched the two agents talking against the wall, trying their best to keep their voices hushed...

"So, you and Myka?" Vanessa asked as she looked at the two arguing in hushed tones near the Dinosaur exhibit.

"Yes, is that an issue?" Helena queried as the two women sat down. "Mind you, I had not thought that the issue of two women would hold sway in this new century," Helena said as she reached down, putting straws into the juice boxes, handing one over to Vanessa.

"Thank you...and what?" Vanessa responded as she held up the juice box for little Scotty to sip. "No…. that issue, as to two women together, heavens no!" Vanessa responded. "But, Arthur is a bit old fashioned. Well, not that old-fashioned," Vanessa chuckled. "There was that one time before we met, with that Englishman MacPherson," Vanessa said, Helena smirked as she squeezed the older woman's hand.

"Ahh… those damn Druid heathens, always corrupting the Christians," Helena said. Both women stilled for a few seconds as their eyes locked, looking at each other, then throwing their heads back as a fit of laughter overcame them both.

"FINE, whatever!"

"Stop acting like a teenager!"

"Stop acting like my father!"

"Your father would sure as_ hades_ tell you that you are dishonoring Pe…"

"NO! You have no right to go there, don't you dare!"

The raised voices from the two people they loved caused them to turn, watching as Myka threw her arms up, storming away from her boss.

"You have only known that woman for a few months!" Artie's shout filling the room as Myka marched toward the side door of the museum leading into the outside picnic area.

"You are a closed-minded ass," Myka said firmly as she let the door slam behind her.

Helena shot up from the bench, following behind Myka, shooting Vanessa an apologetic smile as she rushed out the door, Christina firmly planted on her left hip.

"What did you do?" Vanessa asked as the portly man came up to her and little Scott Jr...

"This is wrong!" Artie shouted to no one in particular as he pointed his finger into the air.

**X**

After Myka had time to let her temper cool, Helena had handed Christina over to her, not a word said as the older woman went back inside the museum to procure their planned picnic lunch she had hoped they would enjoy on the lawn of the gardens outside the museum.

Helena glanced up once in an awhile to storming green eyes as she set out the meal before them on the manicured lawn. She watched as Myka held the little girl firmly against her chest on her lap. Myka kissed the little girl, smiling as she unwrapped the sandwich for the little girl who had snuggled into her lap.

"Do you wish to discuss the conversation you had with your boss?" Helena asked, opening the glass bottle of apple juice. Myka nodded her thanks for the drink as she held it to Christina, both watching as the girl all but cooed as she swallowed the amber liquid.

"Not really, but…" covering Christina's ears with her hands as she looked at Helena. "My boss can be a real ass sometimes," Myka whispered. "Who the hell died and made him king of morals," Myka huffed. She then gathered herself as Helena squeezed her shoulder, giving Myka a concerned look.

"Sorry," Myka whispered as she stroked the little girl's hair.

"Sorry for what?" Helena asked as she settled, cross-legged, in front of the two on the blanket.

"For losing my temper back there. I am not in the habit of wearing my heart out on my sleeve." Myka said, looking down at the little girl as she held the half sandwich for Christina to take a bite of.

"Do you wish to converse about it?" Helena asked, looking up briefly with warm, understanding eyes at Myka as she wiped away the bit of PB and J from the corner of Christina's mouth with the paper napkin.

Helena was trying to suppress her panic, her concern shifting from the plans she had made for the two of them tonight to whether the confrontation had caused a shift in Myka's feelings. A sad smile crossed her lips as she waited, knowing that Myka needed to vent her frustrations.

"It's just…" Myka sighed, both women watching as Christina sprinted up from Myka's lap, chasing after a long-winged Zebra butterfly that had entranced the little girl.

"The SOB had the nerve to say that it was too soon after Pete's death for me to be with you. What the hell does he know! I swear the man is a bigoted, gay-bashing pig. If you were a man...oh HELL no, he would not dare to say anything about …" Myka vented and came to an almost shout until Helena kissed the corner of Myka's mouth, stilling the rambling as her fingers tangled in Myka's soft curls.

"Do not speculate on things which you know nothing about," Helena whispered as she spoke, her lips quivered against Myka's cheek as she tried to gather her breath and thoughts. Myka tried to pull back, Helena holding steadfast, her grip tightening in those curls as she gathered her composure. "My lo..Myka, I fear Arthur's disgruntlement is not from the fact that you and I are of the same sex," Helena said.

Myka pulled their heads apart; a questioning look furrowed her brow as her green eyes searched brown. Helena turned from the searing gaze, the excuse of the concern for Christina was used, albeit the right one. Helena sighed as she watched Christina, not looking at Myka.

"I fear his bias is based on his feeling that you should not enter into a relationship so soon after Peter's death. Not the fact that it is with a woman," Helena said as she looked down, her heart warming as Myka's hand covered, in a protective embrace, both their hands.

"Screw Artie, " Myka whispered as she held their entwined fingers up to her lips, gently kissing them as her other hand caressed Helena's cheek.

A throat clearing startled the two women, popping the protective bubble nether realized had formed around them.

"HG, I'm here to pick up Christina?" Leena asked as she knelt down near their blanket, her arms outstretched as Christina came rushing into her arms. The aura of pain and hurt that Leena had first observed when she was walking towards them had now turned in to warm hue.

"Hello, little one, are you ready for a night with me and Auntie Claudia?" Leena asked as she let the little girl push her over on her back, the cool grass acting as a buffer as Christina fell on top of her. The little girl giggled as Leena tickled her ribs.

"And what is all this about?" Myka asked as she stood up. "Would it have to do with the change of clothes you asked me to bring...? Helena?" Myka asked with a questioning tone as she shook her knapsack.

"Uh oh, _someone is in trouble_," Leena singsonged as Christina stopped giggling on top of Leena. Both girls turning their heads as they watched Helena slowly stand up.

Myka stood with her arms crossed over her chest, the knapsack dangling on her arm as she mocked glared at Helena.

"Now now, darling, yes, I do have something planned for us tonight," Helena stammered, her hands held up as she swallowed.

Myka turned from watching Helena struggle with her words, winking at Christina.

Fits of giggles floated over the green grass as Leena and Christina stood up, said their goodbyes, then walked toward the parking lot holding hands.

"Okay, _Wells_, what nefarious plans have you made for us?" Myka asked as she held the museum's side door open for Helena.

"You will find out soon enough, _Bering_," Helena winked as she sauntered through the open door. She grinned to herself, feeling those green eyes staring at her backside.

**X**

Myka tried to hold back her gasp as she watched Helena come out of the bathroom, smoothing down the grey vest over the crisp white blouse. Dusting off and smoothing down her matching grey tweed slacks, Helena's eyes lifted up, meeting green orbs.

"What? I checked with the '_Fashion police;_' this is acceptable wear nowadays," Helena said, her eyes trying to remain calm as she watched an unreadable look from Myka. She had remembered Jane's remark about Myka's love for the _'bygone era_' and hoped by dressing a bit old _'English_' it might appeal to the younger woman.

Helena had searched earlier that week, while making plans, for her grandfather's old pocket watch. A few curses and dollar bills later, it was buffed and in precise working order, thanks to the kindly old watch maker down the street from the University.

Myka was transfixed, her throat as dry as the Sahara desert as she rubbed her palms on the backside of her dark brown slacks. Her hand came up to smooth down her yellow blouse, a sudden fear of lint on her had overcome her. Myka turned, looking at her backside, wiping away the small crease.

"You had...you said, _specifically_, that I was to wear my business attire when we were...umm...done here at the museum,' Myka stammered as she drank in the English beauty before her.

"Indeed I did," Helena said as she slowly looked Myka up and down, taking in her long legs and strong appearance. She held her arm out to Myka. "I do so love you in those '_power suits_' of yours." The younger woman looped her arm around the older woman's as Myka smiled shyly.

"And what are you up to?" Myka asked, a smirk in her smile as she let Helena lead them out of the closing museum.

"You shall find out soon enough." Helena smiled.

Myka felt her knees go weak as she stood back, watching as Helena pulled a pocket watch out of the hidden pocket inside her tweed vest, the raven locks falling as a curtain around Helena's face. The full moon that was rising from its slumber cast an earthy glow as the lunar rays danced off the highlights of her hair.

Myka was spellbound.

"Love, are you well?" Helena had asked, turning suddenly at the sound of Myka's low gasp.

"I am… " Myka stammered. _'Come on Bering, get it together'_ she thought to herself as her hand brushed against the marble column, her thighs squeezing on their own accord from the lustful thoughts flooding her mind.

"Is there a reason we are standing out here?" Myka's analytical side of her brain trying in vain to compensate for the other half that wanted nothing more than to push the Brit against the stone column in a heated embrace.

'_Wait! When did she start lusting over women?_' her brain trying to form a cohesive thought, her mind wandering back to the days of her college youth.

But this was more than a drunken tryst, so much more.

The clap of hooves on asphalt startled Myka out of her thoughts, not noticing she had gravitated behind the woman, her arms possessively wrapping around the slender waist, her face buried into the raven locks as she deeply inhaled the unique aroma that was Helena.

"What have you planned?" Myka whispered in a deep timbre against the shell of Helena's ear, holding tight as the warm breath caused a shiver that reverberated deep inside both women.

"Never you mind," Helena said in a teasing tone as she half turned in the warm embrace, her lips ghosting over the younger woman's. A stillness had settled the evening breeze, and in their hearts.

A throat cleared as the driver coughed, "Ms Wells?'

"Yes, I am she." Helena respond absent-mindedly as her mouth screamed a silent protest from the parting of her lips from Myka's.

"Umm...sweetie?" Myka mumbled, her eyes held in imprisonment by mahogany. "Is there something you had planned?" Myka uttered, giving a sheepish grin over her soon-to-be lover's shoulder to the man who was holding the door open to the horse and buggy that sat in front of the now closed museum.

Helena smiled as she helped Myka up into the buggy, the use of the pet name not escaping her.

"Your name, my good man?" Helena asked the driver as she nodded, spreading the blanket over both their knees.

"McDarby, but my friends call me Sean," The portly man said as he tipped his top hat, then clicking his cheek for the mare to proceed down the main road.

"What county?" Myka asked as she settled her head on Helena's shoulder.

"Ennis," he replied.

"Cork," Myka responded.

Helena shot Myka a look as she tried not to roll her eyes. "Lovely, I am surrounded by Irishmen," Helena mock grumbled. "The things I do for Queen and Crown," Helena sighed.

"What was that?" Myka whispered, her fingers gently entwining between Helena's as she snuggled closer to her.

"Nothing, darling." Helena tried to repress a lustful moan as her lips made contact against soft curls that were resting on her shoulder. The two souls snuggled closer as the hypnotic sounds of hooves on pavement filled the stillness of the early evening.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the delay. Hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

"Shakespeare in the Park?" Myka breathlessly whispered as the buggy halted in front of the brick steps that led down to the heart of the park. "I love summer stock," Myka said, her grin growing as Helena entwined their fingers.

Helena wrapped an arm around Myka as they traversed the steps, finding a secluded spot against a birch tree offset from the stage. She settled against the soft bark of the tree, bracing as Myka slid a bit down, the younger woman resting her arms on the older woman's knees as she leaned back into the warm embrace.

"Much Ado About Nothing," Myka whispered as they listened to the first words spoken at the start of the play. "It's my favorite," she shared as she settled farther against Helena's warm form, her head lolling back against the older woman's shoulder. Helena kissed the top of Myka's head with a smile that could light up the cosmos, at the thought that she had chosen wisely.

After the play ended, Myka waited till most of the evening crowd had left before turning toward her beautiful companion, and starting to get up while helping Helena up with her. Helena's lips followed Myka's as they both rose, keeping just an inch apart all the way up, until they were both standing. Myka glanced around, then gently pushed Helena against the tree,

"Do you have any idea how special this night has been?" Myka whispered as her lips brushed against the professor's. Helena's hands slid up the front of the yellow blouse, marveling at the firmness of her American's chest as her fingers tangled into silken curls.

"Then show me," Helena whispered in a deep timbre as she pressed her lips against warm, moist, soft ones.

Myka felt her boldness rising at the lowering of Helena's defenses. Their dance of flesh was a sweet embrace as their tongues mingled with one another's. A faint rumbling of one's stomach caused the soon-to-be-lovers to break their embrace.

"Ah, it seems the lady doth protest from lack of nourishment," Helena grinned as she started to lead them up the brick stairs.

"Wait," Myka said breathlessly, Helena stopped on the upper step, their eyes now level as Myka leaned in to those ruby lips. "All I want, is you," Myka whispered as she gently tugged at Helena's bottom lip, her tongue begging for entrance as she pulled their bodies closer.

The sound of a horse clopping on the cobblestone broke them apart. "It seems our transportation awaits," Helena swallowed hard, taking all her resolve to pull apart from those heavenly lips.

"Come" was all Helena could muster as she held her hand out, leading them up the brick steps to the awaiting buggy. "Sean, if you please, the aforementioned address," Helena said as she wrapped her arm around Myka, a soft smile playing on her lips as green eyes searched mahogany. "Soon, my darling, all your wishes shall be fulfilled," Helena said as she ghosted over Myka's lips.

"I have but two," Myka said as her fingers curled around black locks, resting her forehead against Helena's.

"And what are those, my love?" Helena asked as she hovered over Myka's lips.

"You and Christina."

Helena let out a shuddering breath as she pulled Myka closer to her. "_And you shall have both_" she thought to herself as they settled in for the buggy ride home to Myka's place, the clapping of hooves on the pavement lulling them both into a comfortable embrace.

**X**

"Okay, I have PB and J and...oh...some meatloaf," Myka smiled as she ducked out of her fridge, the cold, foiled wrapped container held in her hands as she faced Helena. "You were so watching me bend over, weren't you?" Myka asked as she stared at the blank expression on Helena's face, the foil-wrapped meat held between the two women.

"I was not!" Helena said with righteous indignation. A smirk played on her lips as Myka set the container down on the counter, making sure to wiggle her rear a bit before she stood straight up.

"Oh yeah? And how is that working out for you?" Myka snarked as she stalked her way to the Brit who was leaning against the counter, her knuckles white, which had not escaped Myka's eye. Pressing her body against Helena, Myka shimmied a bit as she nipped at Helena's neck. "I have a few menus for a couple of Thai and Chinese places in my drawers, if you would care to _'rummage_' through them." Myka smirked.

"I would love nothing more than to _'rummage_' through your drawers," Helena said with a salacious grin as she started to unbutton the top of Myka's blouse. Myka had given up on proprieties as she wrapped her arms tighter around Helena's neck. Besides, hadn't they finally reached three months?

Myka was lost to all clear thought as Helena's tongue massaged hers as Helena's hands released Myka's bra. "Please, more, sweetie" Myka rasped out as she leaned her long frame against the island behind her, her eyes following Helena down her chest until Helena's teeth gripped her nipple. "Yes," Myka hissed out as she wrapped her fingers in black locks, pushing her chest up as she pushed Helena farther down against her right breast.

"Senor Frog's Tapas." The words wafted through Myka's condo as the low knocks became more deafening.

"Helena...food," was all Myka could utter as she tried to remove Helena from her chest. "Sweetie, please," Myka husked as she held Helena's cheeks, raising her face up away from her nipple, turning Helena's head toward the door, then turning back to meet her lust-filled eyes. "Dinner?" Myka gulped back as she reluctantly removed herself from Helena and walked to the door, buttoning up her blouse.

"Yes" was all Helena could utter as she tried to collect herself, her knuckles turning white as she held the kitchen counter in a death grip, trying her utmost to control her lustful thoughts...to rein in her desperate gasps of air. Her lips had tasted Myka, just a tease, but her body screamed for more.

Helena was met with a sheepish grin as Myka placed the huge order down on the counter. "Did you call ahead?" Myka could barely ask as she started to separate the bags in the large order of food. "Helena?" Myka whispered as she pressed her body against the Brit. "Did you order all of this?"

Helena flipped them, pushing her body against Myka's with each centimeter that she could as the younger woman leaned back. "Maybe...only if it has set me in your good graces?" Helena said as her fingers played at the tapas behind Myka. A sly grin played across her face as she picked up the closest tapas, feeding it to Myka.

Myka pressed Helena's fingers up to her lips, swallowing the tender meat, running her tongue over her bottom lip to make sure she had captured each morsel. "Damn, that was good," Myka replied as she turned halfway to the meal that was laid out on her kitchen counter. "What was that?" Myka asked as she welcomed Helena's inviting lips to brush against hers.

"I do believe that may have been baby eel on toasted crostini," Helena playful said as she dipped her finger into the _"Baba ghanoush_." Her eyes darkened as she watched a lazy sweep from Myka's tongue clean all the delectable morsels off her fingers.

"So, did you _plan_ all of this?" Myka whispered as she held a bit of the Squid ink pasta on her forefinger. She watched with bated breath as Helena gripped her hand, pulling the two digits into her mouth, making sure Myka could feel her tongue dip between her two fingers, brushing at the tender skin between her forefinger and thumb as she licked clean every bit of the sauce.

"So, you made arrangements for the horse and buggy?" Myka asked, sternly looking at Helena.

"Yes" Helena replied, sucking the last bit of pasta between her lips, tilting her head down, and then slowly lifting her obsidian eyes up to forest green. Helena was helpless under the agent's gaze. Helena would have confessed to the Lindbergh Baby Kidnapping if it meant more time in Myka's presence.

"And the summer stock play?" Myka tilted her head as she eyed her Brit.

"No, well...sort of, I knew there was a 'Shakespeare in the Park' going on, but had not an inkling that it was your favorite play," Helena confessed as she tilted her head down.

Myka let out a soft sigh as she placed two fingers under Helena's chin, tilting her head up, their eyes meeting in a lovers' embrace. Myka tried to do her utmost to repress those wanton desires as she leaned in, brushing her lips against tender skin. But Myka could no longer hold back her desire, the main course be damned.

Still kissing each other, Myka guided them back into her bedroom. She gently pushed Helena down on her bed, her unskilled hands gripping desperately at the cloth barriers. '_Good god, woman_'...the younger woman's brain screamed,_' you do know how to undress yourself_?' _'Shut up_' Myka's head screamed at the one, cohesive brain cell quivering in the back of her head. Helena's moans were building Myka's self-confidence with each layer of clothing removed.

Myka smiled into the soft skin, kissing each inch of skin she exposed as she removed the gray tweed vest, with Helena letting out a small gasp with each button Myka released. Helena sat up, her mouth tugging at Myka's bottom lip as she helped her love to remove her vest and shirt.

"Beautiful," Helena whispered against Myka's lips as she leaned back, her eyes devouring the soft skin she, in turn, exposed as she slid Myka's yellow blouse down and off her shoulders.

Myka released a breath of air, not realizing she had been holding it in as Helena gave a loving smile as she slipped the bra straps off of Myka's shoulders.

"My love," Helena rasped as she leaned in to the younger woman's neck, then lower, her tongue burning a path between breasts that were gently rising and falling with each brush of her lips.

Myka gasped as she found no barrier between Helena's lips and her nipples, that heavenly tongue of Helena's brushing against her sensitive peaks. As Helena switched from one breast to the other, her hand would embrace the breast left behind, squeezing and stroking it with the pad of her thumb, her thumb slipping over the moistness that her tongue had left behind. Helena raised her eyes up, watched in complete adoration as Myka's eyes rolled back, caressing so as to keep the nipple taut, and Myka's heart grew, filling with love.

As Helena's lips and tongue concentrated on Myka's breasts, the curly-haired woman couldn't help but to kiss the top of her raven haired lover's head. As much as she didn't want to interrupt what Helena was doing, she also felt the strong need to have Helena's lips connected to hers, to run her own hands over Helena's breasts and back and neck.

And so the younger woman pulled Helena's mouth to hers, and let her own hands roam. While one hand slipped into the long black hair, fingers tangling while she caressed the scalp, the other moved across her neck, along her collarbone, over her shoulders and along her back, stroking gently yet leaving no doubt that she was claiming Helena as her own. Her mouth continued to possess Helena, who moaned with each new touch. Myka could kiss her for hours, but this was so much more. She had never felt such an urgency, such possessiveness. She began to lightly run her trimmed nails down Helena's arms, causing goosebumps in their wake.

Helena could take it no more. Grabbing Myka's hand, she kissed up to Myka's shoulder, then ran her tongue along the collarbone, following her tongue lightly with her teeth, Myka shivering with each new sensation. Gently, the older woman began to nip lightly up to and on her neck, seemingly for a heavenly eternity, gradually moving down again to those glorious nipples.

"Please… more," groaned Myka as Helena gripped, her fingers tangling in her curls as Myka pressed her chest into that talented mouth.

Helena brushed her cheek against the stiff, sensitive bud, relishing in the feel of the of hard contrasting against soft. "My darling Myka," Helena whispered, not caring if the timbre in her voice exposed the depth of her feelings. "You are my one," Helena pronounced, willing to expose her heart, her very soul to Myka.

The disapproval from her boss be damned, Myka thought as Helena brushed her cheek against Myka's chest. Lust was slowly losing ground to love, and love crept into both their hearts more and more as the feel of Myka's heart beat against Helena's cheek, calming Myka's warring doubts.

As Helena tended to Myka's front, Myka slowly moved her hands around to Helena's back, stroking...brushing her fingers against the sensitive skin of the small of her back, Myka's nails dragging as she gripped Helena's body closer to her quivering form. Short blunt nails scraped gently along the tender flesh of the small of Helena's back as Myka stilled their bodies. Raising one hand, time became frozen with the brush of the younger woman's fingers across the soft, porcelain cheek, their eyes drowning in pools of green and brown.

"Let me show you the effect that you have on my very being," Helena ghosted across soft lips, hoping to erase all fear and doubts in Myka's mind.

A soft gasp of air escaped between Myka's parted lips as she felt Helena guide her wrist gently inside her gray, tweed pants.

"Yes, my love," Helena whispered into the shell of Myka's ear, her breaths building in rapid succession with every brush of Myka's touch against her skin.

The passionate words echoed in Myka's ear, the warmth from Helena's breaths caressed her neck, urging her on.

Myka's heart clenched, trying to hide her inexperience; she could no longer stand it as she pulled out her hand, mumbling "No" as she pushed back.

All of Myka's bravado from all those late night "make-out" sessions had suddenly abandoned her.

Helena's body stilled under Myka's push, fear and trepidation causing her body to seize up.

Then a softness caressed Helena's voice as she looked into lust/love filled eyes, the green, in return, flowing into Helena's as a river would to the sea, pouring and mingling, becoming one.

"Myka?" Helena whispered as her eyes searched those green orbs, praying she had not pushed her too far as she watched Myka sit up, making for a retreat to the edge of the bed.

"I can't….I mean...I have never gone this far, _with a woman,_" Myka choked back her tears as she tried to duck her head, the rush of her blush consuming her.

"Here, my darling...come here…" Helena cooed as she pulled Myka's retreating form against hers. Then she pulled them back against Myka's bed, lying prone against Myka's shaking form.

"Is that what all this muss and fuss is about?" Helena softly whispered as she stroked Myka's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

Myka just nodded _yes_ as she turned her head. "I'm sorry, I...I have no…" Myka sighed. "It's just… it has been a long time since I have been with _anyone_," Myka whispered, her eyes had darted around the room, choking back a breath of embarrassment.

Helena turned gently, she held her in her arms as she gently coaxed Myka's body to a still calmness. Helena shifted herself, feeling the slight response from the younger woman's hips as they pressed together.

"Tell me, have you ever dreamt of me, while pleasing yourself?" Helena asked in the most gentle of tones. Watching as Myka struggled with her answer, her hands were gently, slowly removing the last of Myka's clothes. With each garment she divested from Myka's form, her hand would still, waiting for a sign of approval. Searching those heavenly eyes, she would then receive a slight nod from Myka to continue. At the last garment, just as her hand hooked under the hem of the delicate underwear Myka was wearing, Helena stilled her fingers at the sudden gasp from Myka. Then Myka nodded, and the last garment was removed.

"Yes," she finally replied, in a voice that was barely audible as Myka tried to turn her head away at the intimate confession.

Helena tilted her head down, brushing Myka's red cheek with her own cheek; she stared into her eyes a moment, her hip pressing against Myka's center without thinking. "So, then you have some idea as to what a woman's body desires, yes?" Helena's words ghosted across Myka's sensitive neck.

"Yes," Myka whispered, arching her back to press further into Helena's hand that was now stroking her breast. Thoughts of inadequacy were being wiped away with each stroke.

Helena had to control the racing of her heart as she felt her love's long fingers sliding under the back of her tweed pants, inching them down as Myka's hand firmly massaged her bum. "Myka," Helena whispered as she pulled and tugged Myka's nipple further into her mouth. The feel of Myka's fingers digging, almost ripping her underwear down caused Helena to roll her eyes back as she flicked her tongue over the pert nipple.

Both women moaned, their breaths becoming one as Helena's feet worked at removing her trousers from around her ankles. Her left hand gripped over Myka's right hand, helping to rip away the dark grey, silk lace underwear.

"Let me love you," Helena whispered into Myka's ear, not waiting for a reply as she kissed her way down over quivering stomach muscles, her head stilling as she felt Myka grip her hair.

"Has no one ever...?" Helena whispered as she brushed her left cheek against Myka's soft, moist folds.

"No, never" Myka moaned in lust as her hips bucked into the warm, firm lips. Helena ran her trembling hands along either side of those beautiful long legs as she coaxed Myka's center closer to her lips.

"Just breathe, my darling" Helena mumbled as she tasted her love for the first time.

Myka had tangled her fingers into Helena's hair a bit harder, a surprised jerk of Myka's hand at her head caused Helena to gasp, making her firm tongue push harder at Myka's bundle of nerves, which caused the agent's thighs to snap shut against Helena's head. At the pressure of Myka's thighs squeezing her head, Helena's fingernails dug further into silken thighs, pulling Myka's center further against her mouth.

"More," was barely whispered as Myka canton her hips, pressing her most intimate place further into Helena's mouth.

Without thinking, tongue and lips laved and loved until they were rewarded for their efforts with a delectable flood, as if the nectar of the gods themselves had blessed Helena with their bounty in return for the gift she had given Myka.

Helena had barely the strength or sense, her heart pounding against her rib cage, threatening the life within it as she then rested her head at the lower part of Myka's abdomen, her cheeks rising and falling with each gasp of air from Myka, closing her eyes to feel….to love, the rapid beating of Myka's heart. "My love," Helena whispered as her left hand caressed Myka's rapidly beating chest. "Tell me, how long has it been?" Helena was barely able to whisper out as her hand rested over the rapid beating heart.

"It wasn't... never this...loving," was all Myka could utter. Helena was entranced by the innocent, pure love that was Myka.

"If you do not mind my intrusion," Helena asked, trying her best to control and tender her own rapid breaths, "is it safe to say...awhile?" Helena questioned as her hands stroked behind the tender skin behind the back of Myka's knee.

"Why?" Myka smiled, letting all repressed feelings run free…"Did you wish for you to be my first?" Myka asked, her voice laced in a lustful but playful tone.

"No, oh God...NO!" Helena sputtered as she drew her body along the top of Myka's. "You are my everything; do you really think I care about your 'life' experiences?" Helena mumbled as she held Myka.

Myka felt a boldness rising up in her as her hand slid down. She moaned in Helena's ear as her two fingers slipped down between Helena's legs, feeling the lust-moistened warmth. Helena gripped her legs around Myka's thigh as she buried her head into the nook of Myka's neck, gripping and tugging her lips against her neck. "Please, my love, more," Helena rasped out as she pressed her hips forward. "You said...how you dreamt of this...as you pleased yourself?" Helena was barely able to utter.

She felt Myka nod against her neck as Myka's fingers slid back and forth, enjoying the feel as her fingers slipped between velvet folds.

"Yes, that feels so good," Helena moaned. "Now, my love, it is now me below your ministrations, not a phantom desire," Helena was barely able to say.

Myka moaned at the pride she felt at being able to please this beauty she had so longed for, as she delighted in the new sensation, feeling the slick path between Helena's opening and her nub at the other end. She stroked slowly, and then sped up, enjoying the feel more than she thought she ever could.

Myka's boldness and self-assuredness was now guiding her physical self, a longing to show her love for the woman who had consumed her dreams.

"Please, take me," Helena moaned as her hand gripped Myka's wrist, guiding Myka's firm fingers where she most desired her. Myka obligingly entered her, slowly, a slight trepidation, afraid she would hurt her. Myka's concerns fell away as Helena groaned, her low moans of approval reverberating against Myka's skin as she flipped them over. Myka was thirsting for approval, Helena satisfying that need as she nipped at Myka's neck, her hot breaths condensing, making Myka's neck hot, wet, tantalizing, all the while the movement of Helena's hips matching the thrusts of Myka inside her.

Helena's toes curled as her hips arched into Myka's fingers. "Yes" was all Helena could utter, her lips kissing Myka's shoulder as she instinctively nipped and loved at Myka's collarbone, then tried to find those glorious nubs as her words had escaped her.

She felt the wetness falling from Myka's eyes, coating her neck with a wash of salty sweetness. "Please, don't cry…" Helena tried to say, still nearly overcome by Myka's sweet hands, when she realized that Myka was sobbing with relief and joy. Half-mumbled words of love, and swearing a lifetime of devotion filled Helena's ears as she felt her body succumb to the desperate release she so longed for with the woman of her dreams. Myka's words, her _lover's_ words, of love and undying devotion, Myka's tears of joy, all together sent Helena spiraling over the edge, clutching Myka to her as she fell into the abyss.

Myka kissed at Helena's neck as she rolled on top of her spent lover. This should be a time for cuddling, which Myka's heart desired, but her body craved more. The time for soft embraces and words of love and adoration would come. All those months of heated embraces, of almosts...had built a burning passion in her. As far as Myka was concerned, they had a lifetime and more to enjoy languid touches and whispers of love. An all-consuming lust had built to this undeniable crescendo, begging for release.

"I do not care about your previous 'life' experiences, Helena. All I care about is us, right here, right now," Myka said, punctuating each word with a searing kiss across Helena's lips.

Helena was still trying to rein in her breathing as Myka professed her love, her skin still on fire from Myka's touch. Every nerve heightened as Myka kissed her way across her chest, smiling at the feel of Helena's beating heart drumming against her lips.

"I cannot get enough of you," Myka moaned as she lavished her lips and tongue over the harden nipples.

"Then, please, let me not hinder your quest," Helena whispered as her fingers tangled into soft curls. Myka moaned as Helena pushed her chest up into that wanton mouth as teeth and tongue danced over them. Helena let a out soft hiss as Myka scraped her teeth against the sensitive bud.

Myka tried to keep a small moan from escaping her lips as her thighs straddled Helena's firm leg, but both women were moaning as they felt the slickness from Myka's lust coat Helena's thigh.

Myka was in heaven as she felt Helena urgently guiding her head down her body, the professor's fingers scraping lightly, leaving crescent shaped marks as she guided Myka's lips where she most desired them. Helena's fingers caressed Myka's cheeks, a longing and pleading lust-filled look from mahogany eyes filled now-shimmering green as she guided Myka's bee-stung lips to her waiting need.

Myka tried to slow her urgent need to possess this woman, moving her head away and instead stopped briefly, then kissing and nipping Helena's hip bone, the heat from Helena's core searing against her chest. Myka could stand it no more. "Enough teasing; you are mine," Myka growled as her lips positively took hold of Helena's quivering bundle.

"Oh God," escaped between Helena's lips as she thrust toward Myka's own heavenly lips. All sense and decorum were tossed aside as Helena thrashed her hips against Myka. Her fingers that were tangled in those soft curls guided Myka's head to her most desired place. Her hands cradled Myka's cheeks, her thumbs gently caressing against the shell of Myka's ears, gripped, stilling Myka's head where she wanted, needed her to be.

Helena could feel the spread of Myka's smile on her lips crossing her sensitive folds as the two women had all but abandoned all propriety. Helena knew in this singular moment, as her world came crashing down, that she was destined to spend the rest of her life with this loving, caring woman.

Myka's one hand slid over perspiring, lust slickened skin, searching for Helena's heartbeat as her hand slid up her chest, their fingers entwining over her heart as she released a heavy breath, her very soul to the woman of her dreams. The reward was beyond physical, Myka's head was spinning at the flood of love that filled her mouth, something beyond words thumped at her chest, something beyond ethereal.

The two lover's chests raised and fell in a soft sympathy as Myka rested her head on Helena strong shoulder. She watched the room, bathed in moonlight and the body before her likewise bathed by the lunar rays. Myka was enthrallment personified, as her fingers danced over porcelain skin, tracing patterns from one freckle to another as the perfect heartbeat echoed against her ear.

Myka drew a breath and then held it as she felt her lover's lungs fill with air, her fingers brushing possessively along her rib cage, feeling Helena's possessiveness as she claimed her. Myka's lungs held still as she waited for the words to fall from Helena's lips. Suddenly no longer wanting to wait, tired of everyone spouting proprieties and rules of grieving and waiting for such and the appropriate time, Myka spoke first,

"I love you, Helena"

"As I love you, my Darling Myka" Helena whispered as she kissed the top of those curls.

**X**

"Mummy!" Christina beamed, a bit of maple syrup running down the corner of her cheek as she smiled. "Ms. Myka is making pancakes!" the little girl beamed, her legs swinging as she gobbled up another bite. A bit of a slice of bacon hung from the corner of her mouth.

"You are going to spoil the both of us," Helena hummed in Myka's ear, her one hand gripping Myka's hip as she leaned into her back, her body pressed flush against the younger woman as she poured a cup of Earl Grey that sat on the stove.

Myka leaned into Helena's warmth as she poured a bit of honey into Helena's tea.

"My girls deserve only the best," Myka whispered into Helena's lips as she had turned her head over her shoulder, their smile of lips brushing against each other's.

"So, little one, how would you rate Myka's pancakes?" Helena smirked as she sat down next to her daughter, blowing the steam away from her cup of tea after kissing the top of her little girl's head.

"Puuurfect!" The little girl beamed, giggling as her mum wiped away a drop of syrup from the corner of her mouth.

"I concur," Helena beamed as she watched Myka smile while setting a full plate of eggs and bacon down in front of Helena.

Myka smiled as she fluffed her napkin on her lap, her bright green eyes dancing between those perfect, smiling chocolate eyes that graced both the Wells women. Myka's eyes became transfixed as she watched that bit of syrup drip down Helena's finger, a pink tongue darting out of the corner of Helena's lips, to chase after the trail of sugar.

"Mummy? Is there a ghost in your room?" Christina asked, not looking up as she shoved a forkful of the pancakes into her mouth.

"Nooo," Helena said warily as she glanced at Myka who was sipping on her mug of coffee, ducking her head as a smile grew.

Myka spoke up after chewing her first byte of the sweet treat. "Why do you ask, Christina?" Myka reached over, her hand squeezing the little girl's as she spoke.

The little girl smiled with a low hum at the sweet treat Myka had made, while the two women lost themselves into each other's eyes.

All three tucked into their breakfast as a warm, comforting silence settled over the breakfast nook as the morning sun kissed the panes of glass.

"And when did you two sneak in?" Leena yawned as she made her way to the coffeemaker. All three turned as they watched Leena pour a cup of coffee, then sit next to Myka at the kitchen table.

"We arrived rather late in the evening," Helena said, her gaze never leaving those pools of green. "Someone was insisting we join Christina." Helena smirked, Myka shooting her a playful glare.

"You are a Goddess," Leena whispered to Myka as she sipped her first cup of coffee, nudging her shoulder against Myka's as they both watched over the rims of their coffee mugs, waiting for Helena to answer Christina's question.

"You are a evil git," Helena whispered as she fed Christina a bite of the chocolate chip pancakes.

"Who is a 'Git'," Claudia mumbled, rubbing her shock of red hair as she made for the coffee.

"And God created the smell of bacon and coffee to wake the dead," Claudia mumbled, her eyes closing as she deeply inhaled the steam rising off her mug. "Hey! weren't you two supposed to be spending the weekend together in Myka's love nest?" Claudia said as she sat down at the table, setting her plate with a short stack in front of her.

Leena smacked her hand away from her strip of bacon on her plate.

"So not cool," Claudia grumbled, shaking her slapped hand.

"Auntie Claudia, there is a ghost in Mummy's room," Christina said, her head tilting to the right with a serious tone, a habit the young girl had quickly picked up from Myka.

Myka smirked, shrugging her shoulders towards Helena's glare as she took a healthy bite of pancakes and bacon.

"Hey, you know, we went to a lot of trouble to plan for you two to have a sexy…" Claudia stopped mid-sentence as Helena glared at her TA, cutting off her last remark. Myka watched the drops of syrup fall from Claudia's fork as the two women held a "_Mexican standoff"_ with their eyes.

Leena slapped Claudia's arm, breaking the standoff as she and Myka both looked at Christina.

"What do you mean by a 'ghost?' both Myka and Helena asked simultaneously, then smiling at each other.

"I heard ghosty stuff last night," Christina said, her fork stilled on her pancakes as she took another bite.

Both Myka and Leena shot worried glances at each other as Helena lifted the little girl into her lap, kissing her cheek as she spoke.

"No ghost, little one. Myka and I came home late last night and we may have caused some muss as we unpacked," Helena smiled into the little girl's head, casting a wary glance over to the other three.

"Weren't you two supposed to hang at the _'badge's_' place?" Claudia mumbled, her eyes downcast as she cut into her pancakes.

"I could so handcuff you right now," Myka glared at Claudia.

"Save it for the prof's wrists," Claudia replied weakly as she turned into her girlfriend's shoulder, ducking her head, fearing the retribution from both. "I sooo do not do _'badges' _and authority figures," Claudia started to whisper to Leena.

"You do realize that I also carry a Taser?" Myka looked at Claudia, her eyes then darting at Helena.

Helena cleared her throat as she picked Christina up from the table. "As if it is any of your business," Helena said as she kissed Christina's head, "_someone_ was wanting to spend time with this young one," Helena finished, her eyes lingering on green, then tickling the little girl as she walked toward the stairs to Christina's room.

"Yeah, well, if my _friends_ went to all the trouble to make sure you two had a _'kid-free'_ weekend for the freaky, I wouldn't be there," Claudia snarked.

Helena's left hand then shooting her middle finger up behind her back, all three women started laughing as they watched the two Wells women go up the stairs.

"Did you really want to come back?" Claudia asked Myka.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Myka replied as she sipped her coffee. Her eyes looking at both women.

"You two were so made for each other," Leena said as she smiled into her mug of coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I am trying to wrap up this story as I write and update my others.**

**Disclaimer :I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

"He is being such an ass," Myka mumbled as Steve leaned against the wall in the concourse next to his friend and training officer.

"What happened between you two?" Steve asked as he crossed his arms, casting a side-ways glance at Myka as they watched the French plane disembark.

"Nothing, just a disagreement on how I should be living my life," Myka responded, the disdain dripping from her words. Seeing as it had been a month since Artie and Myka had last spoke. Myka was over the drama from Artie.

"Seriously, what the heck happened?" Steve asked as Myka stared straight ahead at the passengers filing out of the passageway from the plane down to the 'Luggage carousel' area.

"The bastard had the balls to tell me it was too soon for Helena and me to be together," Myka grumbled, her eyes shooting daggers at the 'special agent in charge' as he passed by them.

"_Prude_," Myka whispered under her breath.

"_Harlot_" Artie grumbled, his eyes locking on Myka's for a brief second.

Both casting their glare down to the Berber carpet on the conconcourse as they mumbled their disdain for each other.

After that first passionate night, Helena had seen fit to meeting with Myka at the airport for lunch every day before the start of her afternoon classes. Myka's desk had borne witness to the passion and love between the two women on many a 'lunch' break.

After the two first times for 'lunch'. Myka had filed away the important things on her desk just before noon time. With a swipe of her hand, all the unimportant things on her desk had went flying as she hoisted Helena's bare torso up, Helena's skirt bunched around her hips, on to the oak desk.

Myka now kept a bottle of aspirin in her desk to help quill the screams from her knees.

"Myka, I need you to run over this…" Artie mumbled one afternoon as he entered Myka's office without knocking. Myka's back was to him, on her knees in front of her desk. His bushy eyebrows raised as he followed the curve of Myka's bent legs, following up to her mane of curls that had settled between Helena's legs. Artie stuttered and quickly left, slamming the door behind him.

"This…" Steve sputtered, then yanking Myka back near the abandoned lost and found room. "This is so not…"

Myka glared at her partner, her eyebrows rose, waiting for his next words. "So not, what?" Myka glared.

"Ever since you and HG got to...whatever you two did over a month ago, Artie has been acting like a jerk," Steve whispered as they made their way to the security room.

Myka ignored Steve, choosing to instead focus on the cameras that filled the small security room. The hairs on the back of her neck standing at attention as she scanned the monitors. Myka observed a burly man acting suspicious, his stiff posture, sweating and the constant looking over his shoulder, never making eye contact with anyone, drew her attention.

"There!" Myka yelped, her finger pointing at the third camera, her hand clutching at her Taser on her hip, then rushing out the door.

"What...hey! Wait for me," Steve yelled as he rushed behind his partner. Steve came sliding around the corner, just in time to witness the burly man's left jab connecting with Myka's jaw.

Without a second thought, Steve tasered the man, his eyes watching as the giant of a man crumbled to the ground. He looked over toward Myka as he was handcuffing the unconscious man, watching as Artie was knelt down beside the crumbled form that was his partner.

**X**

Claudia's eyes went as wide as saucers as she looked at her phone, Helena was teaching class as Claudia jumped up from behind the professor's desk in the lecture hall.

"You have to go...now!" Claudia said as she gripped Helena's arm, dragging the older woman away from the lecture podium.

"What the bloody hell!" Helena whispered to Claudia, and then turned as she looked at the surprised looks on her student's faces, then back, watching the panic growing on her TA's face.

"Look, you need to get out of here and over to County General, like ten minutes ago," Claudia whispered through gritted teeth as she shoved her phone in front of Helena.

Helena's face went pale; a myriad of emotions crossing her face as she read the text that Steve had sent Claudia.

_Claudia, I don't have Helena's #, I need you to tell her that there has been an incident and Myka is in the ER at County General. Before you freak, no, she was not shot or hurt, at least not hurt ...that bad. Just tell HG to get here ASAP!_

"Claudia, please finish the class," was all Helena said, clearing her throat as she headed toward the door of the lecture hall.

"HG?" Claudia said as she tugged on Helena's arm. A panicked look crossing the young girl's face as she stared at her mentor.

Helena stared at her TA, the look on her face remained without emotion. "Please finish the lesson plan," was all HG had said as she grabbed her phone and satchel from her desk.

"Myka is, she is your girlfriend, Holy frack HG! If it was Leena I would be…" Claudia started to say as Helena held her hand up.

"Hold that thought, I will call you from the ER when I know more," was all HG had said as she rushed out the door of the lecture hall.

**X**

Helena had let all her fears and anger escape in her private solitude as she drove to the hospital. She screamed, she cursed, she cried. Letting all her bottled up emotions spill from her in the safe space of her car. She knew, when she set foot in the ER, that she would have to repress and file away her fears, her selfish thoughts of hating Myka's job.

"How the hell can she even think of us being a family when she is too busy playing, no!... Relishing in acting like some _'cowboy_'!" Helena gritted through her teeth as she struggled to free herself from the seat belt.

"Great...I am in love with bloody, fucking Mrs. Dirty Harry!" Helena huffed, throwing her arm up in the air after slamming the car door behind her.

"What the hell do I tell Christina?" Helena mumbled as she punched the elevator button, ignoring the raised eyebrows from the others in the lift with her.

Helena had rushed in to the ER, frantically searching for Myka. After a stern talking to from the front desk nurse about _'this is a hospital and you will please keep your loud UK ranting down or I will have you sedated' _Helena then squinted at the woman's name tag "Nurse Brown, is it?"

"Ummmm," The nurse hummed in a wary tone. She then directed Helena toward the elevators after looking up Myka's information on the computer, informing Helena that Myka had been moved to a different floor. The nurse then gave a reassuring squeeze on Helena's hand and nodded toward the elevators.

"Thank you," Helena whispered as she looked at their hands.

"God damned Annie Oakley…I want to marry bloody _Annie Oakley_," Helena grumbled, totally oblivious to the stares from the others in the cramped elevator...

"Sounds like a great woman to me," A stranger's voice chimed through Helena's rant.

"_Excuse me_?" Helena turned, eyes black as night, shooting daggers at the only person stupid enough interrupt her.

"Just saying…" The young male nurse said as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I would love it if my girl was a bad ass cop who could keep me and our family safe," The young male nurse stuttered, the coffee cup in his left hand shaking as the glare from the older woman settled on him.

Helena opened her mouth, then clamped it shut as she found no words of reason to argue with the young man's logic. The bell dinged and the doors opened, Helena gave an apologetic smile to the passengers and a slight nod to the young male nurse. As the doors closed, the crowd of passengers let out a collective sigh of relief.

The sound of the clicks from her boots on the under waxed floor of the hallway was drowned out from her left side arguing with the right side of her brain.

"Mummy!" the little girls voice shook Helena, causing her to stop mid-stride in front of her little girl who was being held by Leena. Both smiled at Helena, then watching as Helena warred with her already frazzled emotions.

"Leena, why are you two here?" Helena whispered to her friend, kissing and hugging Christina, giving a glare as she looked over the little girl's shoulder at her friend.

"Claudia called, and I made the mistake of saying Myka's name,"Leena was saying.

"Mummy, I want to see Ms. Myka…she has a boo-boo," Christina said with a pout on her face.

Both women tensed, a thin-lined smile crossed Helena's face. "Tell you what, little one, how about you and Aunt Leena go down and find Ms. Myka some of her favorite candy," Helena said as she glared at Leena. "_We will talk later_," Helena whispered to Leena as they started to walk away.

Helena turned to the hospital room, hearing a muffled voice, she quietly opened the door, slipping in, not wanting to interrupt. She pressed her back against the door as she looked around the room; Artie was sitting next to the bed Myka was laying in.

Helena watched for a few moments at the exchange between the two of them.

"I don't care, Myka. Next time you wait for back up," Artie said in a gruff voice. She heard Myka sigh.

"It happened so fast and I can't help it if I run faster than Steve. And stop acting like you care," Myka huffed.

"That was uncalled for. If I didn't care, I would not have said anything. I just want you to be happy, that's all," Artie said, his voice trailing off.

Helena let out a yelp as the door swung against her back as the nurse came into the room.

"Time for your leave Ms. Bering," the nurse said, stopping in her tracks as she stared at Helena and then to Artie.

"Okay, both of you, what are you doing in here?" the nurse asked, Helena's eyes were almost as wide as Myka's as the four of them exchanged looks, eyes darting every which way.

"Okay, you two, out. The doctor will be in to release Ms. Bering," The nurse stopped, her hands on her hips, watching as neither moved. "Who here is family?" Both Artie and Helena started to speak up.

"Blood...family," The nurse snarked as she started to remove the IV needle from Myka's hand.

Both Artie and Helena mumbled _no_ as they looked down at the floor.

"As I thought, shoo...out the door with the both of you," The nurse said. Myka gave Helena a smile, and then watched as the two of them left the room.

"So… how is Scotty jr?" Helena asked as she crossed her arms, settling her weight against the wall of the hall just across from Myka's room. Her eyes downcast as she waited for Artie to reply. They both watched in silence as the doctor entered Myka's room.

"He is good, it seems your daughter has bewitched my grandson, he cannot stop talking about her. Is it an inherited gene?" Artie asked as he took off his glasses, cleaning them with the corner of his untucked shirt.

"Meaning?" Helena asked as she stood straight, stilling her shoulders as she eyed the portly man.

"Meaning...it seems that you have bewitched Myka," Artie said as he put his glasses back on, then looking at Helena.

"Please, Ms. Wells, indulge me," Artie said as he held his hand up, stilling the berating he felt was coming.

"I really have no politically correct way to explain it, though I have never been that way," Artie said, then looking at the quizzical look on Helena's face.

"Hear me out," Artie sighed, his fingers barely touching Helena's elbow as he guided them down the hall to the coffee vending machine. Helena stood back, watching as Artie dug in his pockets, and then pressing the buttons. The machine whirled and groaned, first a cup of coffee, which Artie set down on the chair next to the vending machine. He turned, a curt smile on his face, as he waited for the second cup to fill.

"I know it is not the perfect cup of tea, but James said it was passable in a pinch," Artie said as he handed the cup over to Helena. "Please," Artie said, waving his hand to the plastic chairs that were near Myka's room.

"James, as in Macpherson, your college…" Helena started to say, only to be cut off by Artie grumbling.

"How much did Vanessa tell you, Ms. Wells?" he asked.

"Enough for you to address me as Helena," She said with a bit of a smirk.

"Then you should realize I have no issue with the fact you are a woman, pursuing another woman?" Artie said as they both sat down.

"Then why have you been such a wanker to her?" Helena then glared at the man.

"Helena, you have to understand that Myka is like a daughter to me, I am very protective of her and I worry about her," Artie sighed as he stilled the cup of coffee in front of his mouth. Taking a short sip, and then looking over at Helena, he continued.

"I really liked Pete, but Jane and I knew they were not right for each other. They were far better off as friends than anything else. I think it was the only thing Jane and I agreed on," Artie laughed softly.

Helena reached over, gently touching Artie's wrist. "Then why have you given Myka so much grief about the two of us?"

"Correction, don't you mean the _three_ of you?" Helena's eyes went wide and her fist started to clench at the thought of this man implying anything toward her Christina.

"Now, just hold on," Artie gulped as he watched Helena's eyes darken. "What I mean is, you and Christina are a package deal. It is not just you and Myka,"

"And your point?" Helena asked warily, her arms crossed as she looked at the portly man.

"My point is that I have never seen Myka this … committed to anyone in all the years I have known her. Her eyes light up every time I hear her speaking about Christina and I just want to know that you will do right by her,"Artie said, giving an almost stern, fatherly look at Helena.

"I can assure you Arthur, that my intentions are honorable and my love true, for both my girls," Helena said, giving a small smile.

"Good, very good," Artie whispered as he held Helena's hand. They both turned as the 'ping' from the elevator sounded.

"Mummy, look what we got Ms. Myka," The little girl said as Leena set her down, all three smiling as they watched the little girl run up to her Mum, a bag of Twizzlers clutched in her little hand.

Helena picked up the little girl, then turning to Artie, "You remember Mr. Neilson, Yes?" Christina nodded and shook his hand.

"Where is Scotty?" Christina asked, her eyes sparkling as she smiled at the older man.

"With his parents," Artie said as he smiled back at the little girl. Christina pouted and then turned her head into Helena's neck as she snuggled further into her Mum's arms.

"I am not paying for their wedding," Artie mockingly grumbled as he kissed Christina's head. Turning to leave, he held his hand up, waving to the three of them.

"Leena, take Christina home, make sure we are well stocked and there are fresh cloths for Myka," Helena said as she handed Christina back over to Leena. "I don't plan on letting Myka leave my sight till she is fully recovered,"

"And what makes you think I am your maid?" Leena asked sarcastically.

"Because you owe me, you knew I would be upset for bringing Christina here when clearly she should have not been brought here. What if Myka was seriously injured?" Helena said, her voice hitched and then trailing off with the words she spoke.

"You know, HG, you can only protect the ones you love only so much. Eventually, they will have to deal with the harsh realities of the world," Leena said, giving Helena a sympathetic look.

"But not today," Helena whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This story is coming to end. I want to thank all my readers for indulging me with this. It was my therapy for dealing with the assassination of Myka Ophelia Bering in S5.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

"Please stop arguing with me, Myka Ophelia, "Helena huffed as she tried to help Myka up the stairs toward her bedroom. "I told you for the umpteenth time that Arthur has given his blessing with you taking a week to recover," Helena huffed. "I swear you must have been a doctor in a previous life," Helena grumbled.

"And what is that supposed to mean," Myka asked as she tried to wiggle away from Helena's death grip around her waist.

"Darling, everyone knows that doctors make for the worst patients," Helena said nonchalantly, her face looking innocently at Myka's.

"But of course, everyone and their grandparents know that," Myka said with a sass in her voice as she tossed her hand in the air. "You do realize that I did take pre-med in college,"

"Yes, love, I am very aware of that fact," Helena retorted as she opened the bedroom door. Christina came running in behind them, never looking at the two women as she placed her stuffed giraffe on the bed - the same giraffe that Myka had gotten her from their trip to the zoo months earlier.

"Mr. Biggles will look after you," the little girl said as she crossed her arms, avoiding the gaze and hugs from both women, and then bolting out the door.

"_Christina Elizabeth Wells_, you get your bum back here this instant!" Helena said in a raised voice, her huff and pout almost as dramatic as her daughter's exit.

"Helena, it's okay; she is just upset," Myka said as she gently touched Helena's arm, more for her own self support. She could feel Helena's heart clenching at Christina's abruptness.

Helena shut the door, her head bowed as she walked to the dresser, getting out a pair of flannel PJ's. "You know, she may be a bit upset because of…" Helena said, tracing her finger over her jaw and cheek, emphasizing the black and blue hue on Myka's cheek and jaw. "Christina is very sensitive to others' pain and she may be upset at seeing that bruise on you," Myka nodded as she kicked off her shoes, starting to unbuckle her belt after placing her empty holster and badge on the night stand.

Helena stepped closer to Myka, watching as the younger woman struggled with the buttons on her blouse. Myka's hands shook and her brow furrowed as she tried to concentrate. The injury to her jaw and cheek was now taking its toll on her.

"Here, sweetie, let me," Helena said as she gently guided Myka's hands away from her shirt. They both stood in silence as Helena divested Myka of her business suit, a calming touch used with each piece of clothing she removed and with each piece of comfortable pajamas Helena added. Helena kept her head down; she could not bring herself to look in those emerald eyes for fear of breaking down into a crying mess.

Myka tilted Helena's chin up with a light touch of two fingers under her lover's jaw, missing the warmth of those mahogany orbs. Myka dipped her head down, trying her utmost to capture those warm, brown eyes with her green ones.

"Helena? Baby... please, look at me," Myka whispered. Helena stilled from dressing Myka as she felt the younger woman's breath caress her lips.

"I... I can't," Helena whispered, trying her best to turn her head away. What little resolve she had left was slowly ebbing away. Helena had told herself she would not break down, not let her fears of losing Myka spew forth, unabated. Helena refused to lose control, she had to be strong, more so for Christina's sake than her own.

Myka pressed her forehead against Helena's, stopping the older woman's head from turning.

"Baby, I am fine, it was a lucky shot he got in. The doctor said it was a slight hairline fracture to my cheek bone. Remember? Not even the jaw. He said it was good that I had great reflexes and training, or it could have…" Myka's voice trailed off as she felt Helena stiffen.

"Here, feel, its fine" Myka said as she pressed Helena's finger gently across her swollen cheek.

"Just a few stitches, that's all,"

Helena winced at the same time as Myka when her forefinger brushed over the stiff threads. Helena tried to suck in a gulp of air, her lips quivering as she tried to control the screams of fear clawing away deep inside her chest at the thought of losing Myka.

"What if…"

"But nothing happened,"

"I cannot bear the thought…"

"I know,"

Myka leaned closer, her lips brushing Helena's lips just as gently as Helena's finger had a moment ago upon her cheek. All the while, Myka had been guiding them both, her one hand on the older woman's hip, back to the bed behind her.

Their kiss was gentle, moist, soft lips pressed together, both trying to convey their love through that small, loving gesture. Helena gingerly kissed back, then leaning behind Myka; she guided them both onto the bed. She smiled as she drew the sheet up around her American, then she sat on the side, her fingers gently threading through soft curls.

"I want… I need you, to be in '_our_' lives," Helena whispered, ghosting her lips across Myka's.

"I am not going anywhere; you two are my home," Myka replied, her lips parting as she felt Helena's resolve slowly slipping away, her emotions slowly coming to the surface. She knew Helena needed to feel secure. Small moans escaped from them both, the urgency building with each brush of their tongues as Helena's fingers caressed Myka's other unblemished cheek.

"Hey Chica, here is the script your doc ordered," Claudia said, looking at the bottle in her hands as she plopped down at the foot of the bed, completely unaware of the heated exchange between the two lovers. The sudden shift in the mattress caused both women to groan out their frustration.

"What is with little miss grumpy pants?" Claudia asked absentmindedly as she struggled with the '_child-proof'_ cap. Her head continued to be bent down, concentrating on the battle of _woman versus pill bottle._

"You are aware of '_Miss Manners_' and proper etiquette?" Helena huffed as she broke her kiss from Myka. "And what do you mean by '_grumpy pants_'? Is Christina all right?" Helena asked as she turned, giving Myka an apologetic smile, then glaring at her TA wrestling with the bottle.

"Enough of all this," Leena said, entering the bedroom, her hands holding the tray as she set down the steaming soup and tea on the nightstand next to Myka. Leena handed over the pack of frozen peas to Myka, helping to set the cold pack against her cheek. "It should help the swelling," Leena whispered. Myka squeezed Leena's fingers as she held the pack up against her swollen cheek.

"Here, let an '_adult_' do that," Leena sighed as she rolled her eyes, taking the pill bottle away from her girlfriend.

"What do you mean?" Helena asked as she blew on the steaming cup of soup before handing it to Myka. Her brow furrowed as she watched Leena dole out the pills.

"You have an audience," Leena mumbled as she handed the pills to Myka, all of them watching as the agent downed her medication.

"Okay...time out," Myka huffed, grabbing her head, rubbing her temples as she leaned against the headboard. "You, out!" Myka exclaimed as she pointed to Claudia.

"What the frak did I do?" Claudia squeaked out as she stood to leave.

Helena shot Myka a worried glance, following her love's eyes, settling on a pair of moist young mahogany ones that were peering around their bedroom door.

"Okay, come on, time for us to take our leave," Leena said as she gripped at Claudia's collar, starting to lead her girlfriend out, then stilling herself as she stared at Helena. "You too," Leena said in a stern voice as she eyed Helena.

"What have I done…?" Helena started to protest as she sat next to her love on the bed; Myka's hand then gently caressed her chin, turning Helena's head to once again meet those sorrowful young chocolate eyes that were staring intently at the scene in the bedroom.

"I think I need to reassure her," Myka whispered.

Helena nodded her understanding as she turned her head back, a shared sigh followed between them both as Helena gathered the other women, leading them all past the sad little girl who peeked around the door. Helena gripped, and then gave a gentle squeeze to the small fingers that had dug into the door jamb as she led the others out of the bedroom. Helena paused as she watched Leena and Claudia descend the stairs. She then turned towards the bed where her love, her heart, sat up in bed, waiting on her daughter. Her hand rested on Christina's shoulder.

"You are my heart and soul, do not forget that you are a Wells," Helena said as she kissed the top of Christina's head. "Your mum loves you very much, as does Myka. Go now, tell her what you will." Helena smiled, brushing her fingers along Christina's jaw, her other hand guiding the little girl into the bedroom.

Myka sipped her tea as she watched the little girl stride into the room. She smirked to herself. '_Always that Wells pride,_' she thought to herself as she set the cup of tea down. Myka stretched her arms out to the little form that made her way into the bedroom.

Neither said a word as Christina crawled onto the bed, her little arms squeezing around Myka's neck as a soft sob escaped the little girl.

After a few minutes of heaving and blowing noses, Myka settled the little girl on her lap.

"Are you going to leave me and Mummy, like Ms. Giselle did?," Christina asked, her little hands gripping at the collar of Myka's soft flannel PJ top as her innocent eyes looked into Myka's.

"No, little one, I am here to stay, that is, if you and your mum will have me?" Myka tried to say, a lump forming in her throat as she tried to speak, gently kissing the top of Christina's head.

"You, Mummy and you, will not go away," the little girl stated in a defiant tone, her dark eyes boring into Myka's before she snuggled closer against Myka's shoulder.

"No, Christina, I promise," Myka said, choking back her tears as she hugged the little girl closer to her. Myka's eyes rose up, just catching the dark shadow that passed over Helena's face as she wiped a stray tear that had trickled down her cheek. Helena had been standing just outside of the bedroom, watching over her two girls.

"_My love_," Myka saw Helena whisper to her.

"Mommy? Please?" Christina whispered, her head tucking into Myka's. Please don't leave," Christina asked again.

Myka's heart was breaking with each word, "I promise Christina, I will never leave you and your Mum."

_'Please, let me be the best - whatever I am - for this little girl_,' Myka thought to herself.

**XXX**

The sun started to peek through the grey, dark clouds. Everyone at the reception watched with stilled breaths as the golden rays peeked through.

"See, I told you this would not be a washout," Liam said as he slapped Artie's back.

"_Lie_" Steve whispered as he gripped his husband's hand, nodding for their son to follow them back inside the wedding tent. "Drake, come on already," Steve said.

"Yo dad, you do remember that I am 14 years old? Right?" The younger Jinks man said as he followed his fathers into the tent.

"Not too old to bend over my knee for a good spanking if you don't listen to your dad," Liam muttered as he gently pushed the young man along.

"You know, down in the _deep South,_ it is against the law to physically punish your kids?" Drake said with a half smirk.

"Go tell that to your Mama Leena," Liam smiled. "She will have you picking out a peach switch to tan your hide,'

Both Steve and Liam started laughing…"_Truth_" Steve smirked.

"Where have the three of you been? Christina is ready to toss the bouquet out," Artie huffed, then turned in his wheelchair as Vanessa followed closely behind. "Fifteen years! Made a damn remark fifteen years ago and this is what I get," the retired agent mumbled.

"Artie?" the head agent in charge asked as she made her way through the crowd. "Vanessa asked me to give this to you?" the slightly graying agent said as she handed a piece of outdated pulp paper over to the retired man. Helena had snuck up behind Myka as she watched the exchange.

"WELLS! I told you I would never pay for this wedding!" Artie yelped. Vanessa gently rubbed his shoulders as the bride and groom came walking over, each placing a gentle kiss on the scruffy cheek of the retired "_special agent in charge_."

"Uncle Artie? What is the skinny?" Christina asked, smiling as Scotty kissed her cheek.

"UM? What? Wasn't that used in my time?" Artie asked, bewildered.

"You said, that day in the hospital, that you would pay for their wedding," Helena quipped, smiling into the long neck of her wife who was standing between them.

"I said no such thing! I clearly remember saying that I WOULD NOT pay for their wedding!" Artie grumbled, trying his best to wheel away from the crowd that was slowly building around him, but being entirely unsuccessful.

"I do believe a general knowledge of wheelchairs is required for what you are trying to do. As for the wedding, I am sure Sykes catering does not care who pays the bill, just as long as it is paid." Vanessa smirked as she started to wheel Artie away from the gathering crowd.

"Mum, Mommy? What is Mr. Neilson talking about? "Christina asked, leaning back into the warm embrace of Scotty as he came up behind his new bride. Helena shot a death and dagger glare at the young man.

"Be nice, babe," Myka whispered into the beet-red ear of her love.

"But,... he has his paws all over my little one!" Helena whispered as she reached out to hug her little girl.

"Helena... babe, we talked about this," Myka whispered into the silken throat of her wife as she held her back.

"Yes... yes... I know!" Helena huffed as she tried to wipe away the warm breaths that tickled her neck, her arm flailing in the air as she ignored all those around her.

"Little one?" Helena whispered as she pulled Christina away from the prying eyes of the wedding party. "Are you sure? I mean, deep down in your soul sure?" Helena questioned. "Is Scotty your…" Helena gulped before she continued, "is he your '_One'_?"

Christina smiled, her face glowing as she reached up, tucking a strand of silver and black hair behind her Mum's ear, "Yes, Mum, Scott Neilson is my one. Just as Myka Bering was your '_one_' when you two married. Please, Mum, trust and believe in me the way Myka has," Christina smiled, her fingers gently caressing her Mum's cheek, the same way all those years ago she had watched the loving caress from her Mum to her Mommy. Christina would never forget, it was etched in her brain forever. The gentle, loving caress she witnessed, swearing one day, she would have that same reflection of love mirrored in her eyes.

Scotty cleared his throat, his hand coming down as he wrapped his arms around his new bride, "Ladies, as much as it pains me to pull your daughter away, I hope you embrace our union as a new beginning with cheerful hearts," Scotty said. Helena glared as Myka chuckled, his stern but soft plea tugging at Myka's heart.

...

"You know, love, our little girl is all grown up," Helena whispered into Myka's ear, the taller woman shuddering as the warm breath caressed her throat as they swayed to the music. "I had reservations about Scotty. Did I ever tell you about my 'conversation' with him when they first started dating?"

"Conversation? Why do I suspect this conversation was more one-sided?" Myka asked, nuzzling her wife's neck as they continued dancing.

"Oh, I let the boy talk eventually," Helena replied. "After I put the fear of _Wells_ into him. I made certain he was not trifling with my daughter's heart."

"You didn't hurt him, Helena?" Myka asked, concerned.

"Of course not, darling. At least nothing that left a mark. And not at all after he assured me of his best intentions for our little girl. I still don't like it when he puts his hands on her, though."

Everyone was dancing around the tent; even Artie wheeled himself around, Vanessa sitting on his lap as they laughed. Myka dipped Helena down, her lips a mere breathe apart from her love. "I know." Myka grinned, lifting her wife up into her arms. "I have to admit, I had a conversation with Scotty, too, before the wedding."

"You did?" Helena exclaimed softly, not expecting such an admission from her usually less volatile other half.

"I did. I didn't threaten him, or hurt him, but I made it clear that if he didn't love her, he had better not marry her. You know what he told me?" Myka asked, knowing Helena would want to hear every word. "He said, '_She is my light, my everything. I swear to all that is holy in your world that I will be there for her._"

"Good, very good. That's all I wanted to know," Helena whispered. "Thank you, Myka, for telling me," she finished, relaxing into Myka's arms as the song ended.

Standing by the edge of the dance floor, they watched Scotty and Christina gazing into one another's eyes. "This was a perfect wedding," Helena said as she leaned her head back to rest on Myka's shoulder

."Thank you, my love," Helena whispered.

"For what, sweetie. The wedding?" Myka asked.

"For everything, for taking that desk job all those years ago, helping to raise our daughter, for making every minute, every second a blessing,"

"For you, I would move heaven and earth," Myka hummed against her neck.

They stood together, Helena wrapped in Myka's arms, as they watched their loved ones enjoying the celebration.

**A/N okay, this is the end. Any thoughts? I have always known where my stories start and where they will end. It's the middle that is so much fun! Anywho...review, or don't. I totally understand the 'lurking' thing. Guilty of it myself. I want to thank all my readers for the reviews, favs and likes and all the help from my Beta. Hope you all enjoyed this story.**


End file.
